Umbrae Sororum
by RadioactiveCs
Summary: Opowiadanie opowiada o losach dwóch niespokrewnionych ze sobą sióstr - Cassiopeii Black, bękarcim dziecku Syriusza Blacka i Marley Potter, jedynej córce wyklętego z rodu Jareda Pottera. Obie mają tendencję do wpadania w kłopoty, obie z ogromnym uporem dążą do swoich celów i obie doprowadzają swoje adopcyjne rodziny do szału.
1. Prolog

Nie potrafię dobrze sformatować opowiadania tutaj i na wattpada, więc jeśli jesteś estetą i/lub lubisz akapity, zapraszam cię na bloga "umbrae-sororum"."blogspot"."com" (usuń cudzysłowy) gdzie można zarówno przeczytać opowiadanie, jak i je pobrać jako pliki pdf lub docx, zawsze w najnowszej (najbardziej poprawnej) wersji..

* * *

 **6 lutego 1977** ** _  
Anglia, Londyn_**

Noc była ciemna, gwiazd nie widziano na niebie, a powietrze wydawało się falować. Od kilkunastu dni nie padało, wracająca do domu księgowa nie wiedziała, skąd bierze się ta dusząca wilgoć, nie miała jednak czasu na rozmyślanie. Chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w ciepłym i bezpiecznym mieszkaniu, nie zauważyła też, gdy po drugiej stronie ulicy pojawiła się znikąd zakapturzona postać. W ręku miała czarny koszyk, choć może to wszechobecny mrok zakłamał rzeczywistość i wiklina była tylko ciemna.  
Postać rozejrzała się dookoła i szybko przeszła przez ulicę, zatrzymując się tam, gdzie powietrze falowało najbardziej. Spojrzała na koszyk, bardziej jego zawartość, jeszcze raz upewniła się, że na ulicy nikogo nie ma i wyciągnęła przed siebie prawą rękę.  
— Korzystam z prawa trzech nocy, chcę oddać dziedziczkę jej rodzinie.  
Powietrze zafalowało jeszcze bardziej, mdłe światło otuliło na chwilę koszyk, a między domami z numerami jedenastym i trzynastym znikąd pojawił się brakujący budynek.  
Zakapturzona postać przeszła przez bramę, a potem wspięła się na szczyt schodów i położyła koszyk. Pukiel czarnych loków wypadł spod kaptura, lecz natychmiast został schowany. Nikłe światło lampy nad drzwiami pozwalało stwierdzić, że tą postacią była kobieta, a w koszyku leżało najwyżej kilkudniowe niemowlę.  
— Po raz pierwszy i ostatni nazywam cię swoją córką.  
Kobieta nakreśliła wskazującym palcem okrąg na czole noworodka, a potem wstała i, nie przejmując się nawet otrzepaniem szaty, wyszła z podwórza domu. Nie pozwoliła jednak bramie się domknąć i odwróciła się, obserwując drzwi, które już po chwili się otworzyły. Na zewnątrz wyszła dojrzała kobieta i od razu wyciągnęła dziecko z koszyka, który zabrał skrzat domowy.  
— Żegnaj na zawsze — powiedziała nieznajoma i zabrała palec. Brama domknęła się z cichym trzaskiem, a dom numer dwanaście zniknął i nic nie wskazywało na to, że się tu wcześniej znajdował.

o.o.o

Państwo Black obudzili się, gdy cudza moc ledwie musnęła bariery domu, lecz tylko Walburga opuściła sypialnię. Gdy magia rozpoznała magię, a prawo trzech dni urzeczywistniło się, Orion został spetryfikowany i związany jednym machnięciem różdżki, zanim nawet mógł spróbować wyjaśnić, że to na pewno nie jego dziecko.  
— Proś Merlina, żeby nie było twoje — uprzedziła go żona, wychodząc z sypialni. Będąc już u dołu schodów, powiedziała:  
— Stworku — lecz całkiem niepotrzebnie. Skrzat czekał przy drzwiach, wyciągając szyję tak, jakby już bardzo się niecierpliwił. Kobieta obrzuciła stworzenie pogardliwym spojrzeniem. — Co tak stoisz? Dziecko dawno powinno być w środku!  
Otworzyła drzwi i od razu schyliła się po niemowlę. Przy prawie trzech nocy nie było mowy o zasadzce, dlatego nie przejmowała się więc sprawdzaniem zawiniątka pod kątem klątw i innych paskudnych niespodzianek.  
— Koszyk — stwierdziła krótko, a skrzat od razu rzucił się i wciągnął czarną wiklinę do środka. Słaby blask zniknął znad czoła niemowlęcia, a Walburga weszła do środka.  
Tam czekały już jej dzieci, szesnastoletnia Lyra — do tej pory jedyny bękart jej męża i, dla jego własnego dobra, lepiej by tak zostało — oraz piętnastoletni Regulus. Jeszcze nic nie mówiąc, odsunęła długim palcem to, co przykrywało dziecko i sprawdziła, w jakim jest stanie.  
— To twoje? — spytała, pokazując owiniętą w beżowy kocyk dziewczynkę synowi.  
— Nie ma mowy — odpowiedział od razu nastolatek, zdejmując pieczęć z listu. Przeciął się przy tym papierem i zaklął szpetnie, ale szybko przeczytał jego treść, i mógł odpowiedzieć: — Syriusza.  
— Idź uwolnij ojca, Lyro.  
Nastolatka skinęła głową i pobiegła na górę.  
— I powiedz, żeby tu przyszedł — dodała Walburga, gdy dziewczyna już skręcała. Wnuczka kobiety została podana Regulusowi — Wygląda na to, synu, że mamy nowego członka rodziny. Czy matka się przedstawiła?  
— Céleste Lestrange.  
Walburga uniosła jedną brew i przyjrzała się wnuczce. Nie spodziewała się po swoim synu, że dostarczy rodzinie spadkobiercy, i to na dodatek z tak dobrej krwi. Nawet, jeśli bękarta.  
— Mamo… — Głos Regulusa był zupełnie inny niż przed chwilą. Teraz zdradzał jego niezadowolenie, wcześniej — podekscytowanie.  
— Tak, synu?  
— Dała prawa do wychowania ojcu, a nie rodzinie.  
Orion Black, który właśnie zszedł z córką po schodach, zaklął szpetnie i wyrwał list synowi. Otaksował tekst spojrzeniem.  
— Pierwszym, co zrobicie w poniedziałek w Hogwarcie — powiedział, celując palcem w swoje dzieci — będzie podejście do waszego tępego brata i powiedzenie mu, że ma się tutaj zjawić. I nie ma odmowy, napiszę do dyrektora. Możecie mu też powiedzieć, że został ojcem. Ale nie na długo. Dziecko zostanie u nas, choćbym miał mu je siłą zabrać. Dajcie mi ją.  
— Dobrze, tato — odpowiedzieli chórem, nawet jeśli Lyra wcale nie uczyła się w Hogwarcie. Nie było sensu kłócić się teraz z Orionem.  
Wnuczka została mu podana.  
— Może Muscida?  
— Nie, tato — zaprotestowała jego córka ze śmiechem. — Nie, jeśli chcesz jej kiedykolwiek spojrzeć w oczy.  
— Co jest złego w imieniu Muscida? — Walburga Regulus nie ukrywała zdziwienia.  
Następne kilka godzin rodzina Black spędziła na urządzaniu sypialni dla niemowlęcia i zażartej dyskusji dotyczącej imienia. Nikt nawet nie pomyślał, by zostawić tę decyzję Syriuszowi, nie mając złudzeń, co do jego poszanowania tradycji, a nawet i zdrowego rozsądku.

 **23 października 1981  
** ** _Anglia, Dolina Godryka_**

 _— To nie jest twoja córka, na litość Merlina!  
_ To nie wrzask obudził Cassie, tylko grzmot za oknem. Dziewczynka przyzwyczaiła się już do tego, że ilekroć James wracał do domu, to on i ciocia Lily kłócili się długo i bardziej zawzięcie niż wujek Remus z tatą Syriuszem kiedykolwiek. Choć właściwie, rudowłosa kobieta się nie kłóciła, a przynajmniej nie tak, jak większość ludzi.  
Ona siedziała wyprostowana, i czekała, aż jej mąż łaskawie przestanie się drzeć i pozwoli wrócić jej do snu. Odzywała się rzadko, niemal nigdy, tylko gdy auror wyraźnie sobie tego życzył albo gdy zapadała cisza. Jej głos był cichy, spokojny, ale stanowczy i Cassie nigdy nie mogła zrozumieć, jak James — wujkiem nazywała go tylko przy nim i tacie Syriuszu — może kontynuować wrzaski, ba!, jak on śmie je w ogóle zaczynać. Ona spaliłaby się ze wstydu, gdyby ciocia odezwała się do niej tym strasznym tonem.  
 _— Nie, Lily, nawet nie próbuj tłumaczyć!_  
Czterolatka słuchała krzyków tylko przez chwilę, gdy jeszcze nie do końca się obudziła, potem wygrzebała się z łóżka i cicho wyszła ze swojego pokoju. Dwoma susami pokonała korytarz i zajrzała przez drzwi naprzeciwko.  
Tam, w pokoju niemal takim samym jak jej, pod ścianą nie stało łóżko, ale łóżeczko, a w nim siedział mały, czarnowłosy chłopiec. Nie płakał, patrzył tylko swoimi ogromnymi, zielonymi oczami na drzwi, a kiedy zobaczył wsuwającą się przez nie rudą czuprynę — uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął do niej rączki.  
Dziewczynka, wyglądająca teraz jak starsza siostra dziecka, podeszła do łóżeczka i, przygryzając dolną wargę, zaczęła kombinować przy mechanizmie zabezpieczającym przednie barierki. Po chwili te opadły na dół, a chłopiec przechylił się do przodu, lądując w ramionach Cassiopeii.  
 _— Jutro zabieram ją do Syriusza i nie ma, że nie!  
_ — Cześć, Harry — przywitała się, przytulając chłopczyka. — Boisz się?  
— Nie! — zaprzeczył roczny berbeć, kręcąc głową i dalej uśmiechając się szeroko.  
— Twoje nowe, ulubione słowo — podsumowała rozbawiona Cassie, właściwie cytując ciocię Lily. A potem pociągnęła go do przodu i wyciągnęła z łóżeczka, biorąc na ręce. Nie należało to wcale do najłatwiejszych czynności, sama była w końcu czterolatką, ale na szczęście Harry należał do tych drobnych dzieci, a jego łóżeczko od jej łóżka dzieliło parę metrów (i dwie pary drzwi, ale kto by się przejmował szczegółami).  
Gdy wyszła z pokoju, położyła chłopca na chwilę na ziemi, ale chociaż nie spodobało mu się to, nie protestował i nie płakał. Cassie już dawno zauważyła, że mały Harry nie płakał i nie marudził prawie wcale, a mały Draco robił to niemal nieustannie, domagając się ciągłej uwagi cioci Narcyzy. Ale to Matius był najgrzeczniejszy, a zwłaszcza, gdy babcia Walburga patrzyła na niego i nazywała Homamem. Z drugiej strony, każdy o takim imieniu byłby grzeczny, przecież gdyby nie, mogliby go za karę nazwać jeszcze gorzej!  
Otworzyła drzwi do swojego pokoju, a potem wzięła Harry'ego znów na ręce, zapobiegając jego odpełźnięciu w głąb korytarza. Po chwili oboje leżeli w jej łóżku, Harry od ściany, a ona od zewnątrz, żeby nie spadł. Nie przejmowała się, że James znowu będzie kilka godzin tłumaczyć, że tak naprawdę nie jest siostrą chłopca i młodego Malfoya też nie jest, bo ma tylko jednego brata, Matiusa. Mogła to znieść, w końcu jutro i tak zostanie zabrana do ojca. A potem przejmą ją babcia albo ciocia Narcyza, bo one nigdy nie pozwalały, by była tam długo. Może i nawet Lily uda się znów przekonać mężczyzn, że to ona powinna się nią opiekować. Zresztą, nawet jeśli nie, to pełnia była w zeszły wtorek, a wujek Remus to świetny wujek.  
Poza tym, James mógł mówić, co chciał, przecież sama decydowała czy Harry jest czy nie jest jej braciszkiem. A w tej chwili, zdecydowanie był.

 **28 listopada 1982  
** ** _Anglia, Londyn_**

— Wujku, wujku...!  
Do pokoju wbiegła rozentuzjazmowana pięciolatka i przewróciła się tuż za progiem. Nic a nic nie ostudziło to jednak jej ożywienia. Szybko się pozbierała i podbiegła do ściany, na której wisiał duży portret młodego mężczyzny. Napis u dołu ramy głosił: „Regulus A. Black".  
— Co się stało, dziecko?  
Dziewczynka zignorowała życzliwe pytane, postawiła krzesło pod ścianą i wdrapała się na nie. Chwyciła mocno drewnianą ramę obrazu prawie tak dużego, jak ona sama i zdjęła portret wuja ze ściany. A potem pobiegła do okna.  
— Merlinie, dziecko, uspokój się trochę, bo wypadnę z ramy! — Z portretu dobiegł zirytowany głos mężczyzny  
— Zobacz! — Przyłożyła portret przodem do szyby. — Spadł śnieg!  
Portret westchnął ciężko, ale w jego głosie nie było już słychać poprzedniej irytacji  
— Faktycznie, spadł.  
Przez chwilę przyglądali się ośnieżonemu podwórku w milczeniu. Mężczyzna z obrazu z pobłażliwym uśmiechem, a dziewczynka ze stołka z błyszczącymi oczami.  
— No, to odwieś mnie teraz, skoro już zobaczyłem, co chciałaś.  
Wytrącona z zapatrzenia dziewczynka pokiwała głową, mimo że wujek nie mógł tego zobaczyć i ściągnęła ciężki obraz z parapetu, a potem już mniej żywiołowo wdrapała się na krzesło pod ścianą.  
— Uważaj! — ostrzegł ją Regulus, gdy schylała się po niego.  
— Przecież uważam — odpowiedziała jak zawsze, wciągając ciężki obraz do siebie.  
Gdy wujek z powrotem zawisnął na ścianie (dokonanie tego zajęło jej znacznie więcej czasu niż zdjęcie go z niej), odsunęła krzesło i teraz już na nim usiadła, patrząc na Regulusa dużymi, zielonymi oczami. Obok kołnierzyka równie zielonej sukienki leżały dwa, starannie zaplecione, rude warkocze.  
— Babci nie ma w domu?  
— Nie ma — odparła. — Przecież wiesz, że nie pozwala mi zmieniać wyglądu, a już na pewno nie wolno mi mieć rudych włosów.  
— Wiem, ale wiem też, że pierwszy śnieg zawsze wypędza cię z domu. Co się stało, że jeszcze tu siedzisz?  
Mina dziewczynki zmieniła się bardzo szybko — z szerokiego uśmiechu na małą, smutną podkówkę. Nie można powiedzieć, by to załamanie trwało długo, ale jednak na tyle, by każda choć trochę myśląca istota to zauważyła. Jeszcze daleko było Cassiopeii do opanowania godnego dojrzałego, można powiedzieć: w pełni wytrenowanego, Blacka.  
— Co się stało?  
— Nic, wujku. Pomyślałam po prostu, że będziesz chciał zobaczyć pierwszy śnieg razem ze mną.  
Regulus może i był obrazem, ale na pewno cholernie mądrym obrazem: szybko zrozumiał, o co dziewczynce chodziło. W końcu, rok temu, jeszcze jako żywy człowiek, osobiście obudził Cassie w dniu pierwszego śniegu, przynosząc jej takowy prosto do łóżka. Spędzili potem dwie godziny, ganiając się po podwórku, ciągle w piżamach, wywołując oburzenie u Walburgi Black. I złość u Lyry, obudzonej w bardzo podobny sposób, co wcześniej Cassiopeia.  
— Masz rację, bardzo chciałem to zobaczyć.  
Cassiopeia uśmiechnęła się o wiele szczerzej.  
— Idź, obudź ciocię.  
— Dobrze — powiedziała i wstała krzesła.  
— A, dziecko? — zawołał Regulus, gdy już otwierała drzwi. — Nie daj się jej złapać zbyt szybko.  
Twarz dziewczynki rozpromieniła się ogromnie. Przytaknęła kiwnięciem głowy i wybiegła z pokoju. Parę chwil później zza okna słychać było piski i krzyki dwóch kobiet — jednej bardzo małej, a drugiej niby już dorosłej, ale wciąż bardzo młodej. I Regulus nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, by teraz jego obraz stał na parapecie.

 **15 czerwca 1983  
** ** _Gdzieś nad Wielką Brytanią_**

Sześcioletniej Cassiopeii nakazano ubrać się dzisiaj wyjątkowo elegancko… Oczywiście szybko okazało się, że „wyjątkowo elegancko" oznacza wedle Walburgi Black o wiele większą skromność niż według samej dziewczynki. Została przebrana z jasnoniebieskiej sukienki z miłego materiału w ciemnoszarą, filcową. A jej ulubiona, purpurowa szata została zamieniona na czarną z dużym, srebrnym guzikiem z godłem Blacków! Na dodatek, nie pozwolono jej zmienić wyglądu nawet odrobinę — mowy nie było o zmianie czekoladowych loków na rude albo wyprostowaniu i rozjaśnieniu ich. Nie mogła wyglądać jak siostra Marley albo córka cioci Cyzi i nawet nie zgodzono się, by miała granatowe oczy jak prawie-mama Lyra.  
— Zabijacie moją kreatywność!  
Krzyknęła do ciotki i babki niecałą godzinę temu, gdy po ubraniu gryzących, białych rajstop, została poproszona o powrócenie do swojego naturalnego wyglądu. Na szczęście pozwolono jej przycisnąć niesforne loki małą, czarną tiarą czarodziejów. I nawet nie kazano jej ściągnąć z niej srebrnego, zaczarowanego kotka, który teraz leżał na rąbku i machał ogonem nad jej uchem.  
Mimo wszystko siedziała na siedzeniu powozu bardzo naburmuszona, przez co już zdążyło jej się oberwać od babci. W końcu, pannie z porządnego domu nie przystało tak się zachowywać. Za to jej młodszemu bratu, wiernie trwającemu w naburmuszeniu, nie oberwało się wcale. Uratował go młody wiek i fakt bycia wychowywanym w większości przez mugolkę. (Babcia nie zapomniała kilkakrotnie zaznaczyć, że już niedługo uda jej się przejąć prawa nad chłopcem). Poza tym, on dostał całą szatę, a nie tylko wierzchnią, więc jego ubrania mogły być bardziej wygodne, a mniej eleganckie.  
Miał szczęście, że dołączył do naburmuszonego protestu, inaczej oberwałoby mu się za tę niesprawiedliwość.  
Oparła się policzkiem o szybę i obserwując krajobraz i chmury za oknem, wsłuchała się w stukot kopyt. Już nie dziwiło jej, że dziadkowe klacze sunąc po niebie, brzmiały, jakby biegły po twardej nawierzchni, a i koła powozu kiwały się i podskakiwały jak na normalnym bruku. W tle słyszała jeszcze rozmowę jej babki z ciocią Lucretią. Zdaje się, że ta zawzięta dyskusja dotyczyła tego, co wpędziło Mariusa Blacka do grobu — decyzja jego syna o ponownym ślubie czy wieść, że jego prawnuk będzie młodszy od nowego wnuka tylko o jakieś trzy miesiące.  
— Babciu, a na czyj pogrzeb jedziemy?  
Cichy głos Matiusa, a właściwie Homama, Blacka przerwał rozmowę.  
— Cassiopeio… Cassiopeio!  
Pogrążona w półśnie Cassie odwróciła głowę i odpowiedziała:  
— Tak, babciu Black?  
— Odpowiedz bratu na pytanie.  
— Mariusa Blacka, naszego… — Zmrużyła oczy i policzyła szybko pokolenia w głowie. — Ciotecznego pradziadka — odpowiedziała w miarę pewnym tonem, ale przyglądała się przy tym babci i ciotce uważnie, by, w razie czego, szybko zmienić odpowiedź.  
— A dlaczego umarł?  
— Na zawał serca.  
— Co to jest zawał?  
— Merlinie, Mat, daj mi spokój!  
Chłopiec natychmiast zamknął buzię i spojrzał na siostrę jak kopnięty szczeniak.  
— Cassiopeio.  
Babka nawet nie uniosła głosu, surowy ton wystarczył, by dziewczynka zrozumiała błąd. Nie przeszkodziło jej to jednak w głośnym westchnięciu.  
— Um… — Cassiopeia zastanowiła się, przygryzając wargę. Sama nie wiedziała, co to tak naprawdę zawał, po prostu powtórzyła słowa ciotki. Dlatego teraz próbowała sobie przypomnieć, co powiedział wujek Regulus, gdy go o to kiedyś spytała. — To tak, jakby serce przez chwilę nie mogło oddychać, a bez powietrza robi się bardzo zmęczone, przestaje pracować i przez to człowiek umiera albo jest przynajmniej bardzo chory.  
— Hm — Babka dzieci ścisnęła wargi, marszcząc się bardziej niż ich skrzat domowy, gdy uprał białą koszulę dziadka Oriona z czerwoną sukienką cioci Lyry. — To nie była najlepsza odpowiedź.  
— To była bardzo dobra odpowiedź, Walburgo. Ona ma tylko sześć lat.  
— Ona jest Blackówną, moją wnuczką, Lucretio! A, co ważniejsze, prawnuczką mojego ojca. Gdybym to ja…  
— Ale to nie jesteś ty, Walburgo. Zresztą, czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałaś jej, czym jest zawał serca? A poza tym, nie liczy się przecież, co wiesz, ale jak to mówisz.  
— Ano racja, piękna racja, Lucretio. Szkoda, że Orion…  
Dalszej rozmowy starszych, Cassiopeia i Matius, zwany przez babkę Homamem, nie słuchali. Chłopiec przysunął się tylko do siostry i cicho spytał: — A dlaczego on miał ten zawał?  
— Bo jego syn poślubił jego prawnuczkę... Czy jakoś tak. Też tego nie rozumiem, Mat, ciocia Lyra nam wyjaśni.  
Chłopiec pokiwał głową i dał się objąć ramieniem. Reszta drogi minęła obojgu dzieci na cichym licytowaniu się, jak naprawdę wyglądają chmury za oknem.

 **21 grudnia 1983  
** ** _Francja, Blake Manor_**

Cassie wyskoczyła z powozu z radością. Była jej ulubiona pora roku — przesilenie zimowe. Na dodatek, ciocia Lyra powiedziała, że ma dla niej prezent niespodziankę, który na pewno pokocha. A ciocia Lyra zawsze mówiła prawdę i znała ją bardzo, bardzo dobrze. Więc ten prezent musiał być wspaniały. Zwłaszcza, że miał być jeden, ten sam, dla niej i dla Matiusa.  
— Spać mi się chce — powiedział jej brat, dołączając do niej i łapiąc ją za rękę.  
— Mat! Jak może ci się chcieć spać? — Dziewczynka była szczerze oburzona. Ona sama nie mogła się doczekać poranka i specjalnie położyła się wcześniej spać. Bratu też kazała, powinien jej posłuchać, to teraz by nie narzekał. — Przecież jest zimowe przesilenie! Jest ognisko, metamorfomagowie będą tańczyć przy nim i… I ciocia Bella będzie śpiewać, a potem wszyscy będą śpiewać, a potem tańczyć i… I będzie tak dużo dobrego jedzenia, a potem pójdziemy do lasu i będzie jeszcze wspanialej! A jutro… Jutro ciocia Lyra da nam prezent!  
— Wiem… Ale chce mi się spać.  
Dziewczynka przewróciła oczami.  
— To co ty robiłeś w nocy? — spytała i szybko dodała: — Beze mnie?  
— Nie mogłem — przerwało mu ziewnięcie — się doczekać. I spać przez to też.  
Cassie zaśmiała się serdecznie.  
— To ci wybaczam — Puściła bratu oczko i podążyła za babką, która właśnie wyszła z powozu, najwyraźniej skończywszy czytać bardzo długi list. Koścista ręka chwyciła ją mocno, ale jeszcze spory kawałek przed schodami:  
— Cassie! Mat!  
Rodzeństwo usłyszało znajomy głos i odwróciło się natychmiast. To samo zrobiła ich babka, jednak znacznie dostojniej.  
— Ciocia Lyra!  
Chłopiec od razu ruszył w jej stronę, dziewczynka jeszcze odwróciła się do babki, która pomimo niezbyt zadowolonej minie — puściła jej rękę. Cassie uśmiechnęła się szeroko i już po chwili i kilku skokach ściskała ciocie za szyję (brat stał już z powrotem na ziemi,).  
— Cześć, ciociu. Dzień dobry, wujku Severusie.  
— Cześć, Cassie — Lyra uśmiechnęła się do bratanicy szeroko. Jej towarzysz, ponury mężczyzna nazwany „wujkiem Severusem", jedynie skinął głową i to bardzo niechętnie. Ewidentnie nie byłoby go tutaj, gdyby nie Lyra i wcale tego nie ukrywał. Cassie zdążyła się już jednak przyzwyczaić do obrazu wiecznie złego mistrza eliksirów. — Bardzo daliście w kość babci?  
Rodzeństwo zgodnie pokręciło głowami, a Matius w tej chwili ziewnął.  
— Tak? To dlaczego Matius ziewa, a ja wam jakoś nie wierzę?  
— Bo on się nie mógł, ciociu, doczekać, aż dowiemy się, co nam dasz — powiedziała, zganiając i własną ciekawość na brata.  
— A ty nie chcesz wiedzieć?  
— Oczywiście, że chcę! Ale bardziej chciałam się wyspać, żeby nie przegapić dzisiaj niczego!  
— Czyżby? — kolejny znajomy głos włączył się do rozmowy.  
— Wujek Lucjusz!  
Mąż cioci Narcyzy był zupełnie inny niż wujek Severus. Choć przez większość czasu wydawał się równie — a nawet bardziej — nieprzyjemny, co on, to tak naprawdę całkiem miły, tylko bardzo, bardzo surowy i wymagający człowiek. Ale teraz kucnął przed nimi i przytulił kolejno, nie przejmując się tym, że jego elegancka szata spotkała się z podłogą.  
— Mogę porwać waszego wujka Severusa?  
— Tak! — odpowiedziała szybko Cassie.  
— Na zawsze? — wyrwało się Matiusowi, przez co od razu się zarumienił.  
— Oczywiście, że możesz. Tylko nie na zawsze, dobrze, Lucjuszu? — zaśmiała się Lyra. — Chodźcie. Myślę, że wasz prezent nie może się was doczekać tak samo bardzo, jak wy jego. Jest u góry.  
Dzieci pobiegły w stronę schodów. Cassie szybciej od brata, pośpieszając go co chwilę, a Matius marudząc, że ona ma dłuższe „gogi", bo jeszcze nie w każdym wyrazie wymawiał „n".

o.o.o

Z powrotem na dół zeszli dopiero godzinę później, gdy zaczęli przybywać inni goście. Na rękach dzieci znajdowały się małe, czarne kotki, które dopiero co zostały odstawione od matki.  
Tuż za schodami, dzieci natknęły się na Lady Malfoy.  
— Dzień dobry, ciociu Narcyzo — powiedziały równocześnie. — Udanego przesilenia!  
— Dzień dobry, dzieci — Kobieta uśmiechnęła się na ich widok. — Widzę, że spodobał wam się prezent od Lyry? — Dzieci pokiwały energicznie głowami. — Nadaliście im już imiona? — Znów to samo. — Jakie?  
— To jest Gremory — powiedziała dumna z siebie dziewczynka.  
— To nie brzmi jak imię dla dziewczynki?  
— Gremory pojawia się jako kobieta, więc pasuje — zapewniła żarliwie Cassie, jeszcze bardziej dumniejąc. Miała dobry powód, w końcu nie każda dziewczynka potrafiła choćby wymienić tyle demonów (i dobrych duchów też!), co ona. A ona potrafiła jeszcze o każdym coś powiedzieć.  
— Admodeusz — powiedział chłopiec, unosząc kotka w górę. On nie zaczął jeszcze nauki u babci Walburgi, wybrał więc jedynego demona, jakiego znał.  
— Bardzo ładnie. Pewnie chcecie wiedzieć, gdzie są Marley i Draco? — Dzieci znów pokiwały głowami. — Kręcą się przy ognisku, z Charą, Alyą i Issy.  
Nie trzeba było im tego powtarzać, od razu ruszyli w tamtą stronę, Matius zatrzymał się tylko, żeby krzyknąć: — Dziękujemy!  
Narcyza pokręciła głową i zaczęła rozglądać się za własną siostrą.

o.o.o

Rezydencja Blacków była piękna. Ogromna, trochę przytłaczająca, ale piękna. I Cassie nie znała żadnej innej żadnej innej z holem zdolnym pomieścić tak wielkie ognisko. Ogień nawet nie zbliżał się do sufitu —zbudowano go w końcu na wysokości trzeciego piętra! — a cienie tańczyły na ogromnych witrażach. Cassie stała obok swojego rodzeństwa, Matiusa — syna jej ojca, Marley — sieroty, którą dawno już uznała za siostrę i Draco — kuzyna, którego chyba nigdy tak nie nazwała. Jeszcze obok nich znajdowała się Issy Lestrange, ale tylko Cassie wiedziała, jak blisko są spokrewnione. Dookoła ustawiło się zresztą dużo więcej dzieci, od lat trzech — jak jej bracia, aż do piętnastu. Starsze stały trochę dalej, z dorosłymi. Jednak to wokół ogniska zgromadzili się ci najważniejsi, ubrani w specjalne, srebrne szaty. Metamorfomagowie.  
Ludzie mówili, że szczęściarze dziedziczą po Blackach ten dar, a pechowcy — szaleństwo. Cassie nie nazwałaby się jednak szczęściarzem, na przykład jeszcze nigdy nie wygrała z siostrą w karty, a przecież już za rok miała dołączyć do grona przy ognisku.  
Metamorfomagowie wyciągnęli przed siebie prawe dłonie, a lewe unieśli wysoko w górę, odwracając głowy od ognia, który w tej chwili już ledwo się tlił. Na schodach pojawiła się Bellatriks Lestrange. Ubrana była w szatę tak czarną, że wydawało się to niemożliwe, a na dodatek pokrywały ją małe, srebrne plamki, które lśniły, niczym prawdziwe gwiazdy, tam — daleko w górze.  
Zaczęła śpiewać: _Ognisko płonie, długa noc się zbliża_ _*…_ A Cassie już nie myślała nad tym, co mówią ludzie i jak wygląda Blake Manor. Wszystko co słyszała, to głos cioci, a wszystko, co widziała, to wspaniałe widowisko przed sobą. Dobrze, że ciocia Acrimonia tyrpnęła ją w ramie, bo inaczej zapomniałaby dołączyć do śpiewu wraz z innymi dziećmi. Pradziadkowi Polluksowi na pewno nie spodobałoby się jej milczenie. A doskonale wiedziała, że na nich patrzy.  
Stał przy balustradzie u góry, w tym samym miejscu, co każdego roku i obserwował swoją wielką rodzinę, najwięcej uwagi poświęcając jednak swoim dzieciom, wnukom i prawnukom. Cassie było szkoda, że w tym roku nie stoi z nim prababcia Irma, bo ta zawsze się tak pięknie uśmiechała. Niestety, prababcia już od dwóch lat patrzyła na nich z jeszcze wyższego miejsca, a jej uśmiech był jedynym, co dziewczynka zapamiętała.  
Za to pradziadek Arkturuks, obecny Lord Black, z prababcią Melanią trzymali się świetnie, obserwując rodzinę wraz z Polluksem. Obok stała jeszcze Cassiopeia I, której Cassie miała wielką ochotę pomachać — głównie po to, by zdenerwować ją swoim brakiem kultury. Do tego Belwina i kilku innych z jej pokolenia. Arkturuks II już dawno nie żył, tak samo jak i Phineas czy Syriusz I. Kiedy już wszyscy umrą, to babka Walburga tam stanie, jako głowa rodu Blacków, i zaprosi innych ze swojego pokolenia. A potem Lyra, a potem Matius i kolejne dzieci, jak to się dzieje już od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Co najwyżej zmieni się budynek, ale ta tradycja — nigdy.

 **21 grudnia 1984  
** ** _Anglia, Ottery St. Catchpole_**

Świstoklik przeniósł ich na jakieś całkiem puste, ośnieżone pole. Cassie trzymała na rękach młodszego brata, prawą ręką przyciskając jego głowę do siebie, zasłaniając go prawie całego swoją szatą wierzchnią. Nie przejmowała się zimnem atakującym jej odkryte ramiona, z całej siły trzymała brata. A lewą ręką równie mocno ściskała dłoń Marley, która odwdzięczała się tym samym, tak samo zresztą traktując Dracona.  
— Musimy… Musimy iść — powiedziała Alya. — Tam jest jakiś dom. Tam…  
Spróbowała wstać, jednak od razu upadła z powrotem na dużą, czarną płachtę, na którą wcześniej — jeszcze przed dotarciem do Lyry — wciągnęły jej nieprzytomną siostrę, Charę. Dziewczyna najpewniej była martwa, widzieli przecież, jak uderza w nią zielony promień, ale żadne z dzieci nie chciało o tym myśleć.  
— Spokojnie, pociągniemy cię — zapewnił dziewczynę Henryk, najstarszy z nich, bo aż szesnastoletni. Ale kiedy chwycił płachtę — syknął z bólu. Jego ręce były całe w bąblach, podobnie pół twarzy i pewnie jeszcze trochę ciała. — No dobra, jednak nie. Zaraz coś wymyślę.  
Cassie rozejrzała się. Dom, do którego najwidoczniej mieli trafić, ale przez bariery ich zniosło, znajdował się dosyć daleko. Nie łudziła się, że Alya zdoła tam dojść, a przecież ciała Chary też nie mogli zostawić. Czas naglił, pęcherze Henryka pękały, sprawiając mu ból. A, tylko rok starszy od niej, Oliwer został ogłuszony — i to w ostatniej chwili! — nie można było do niego dotrzeć. Nie wiedziała czy dadzą radę skłonić go do podążenia za nimi. Natomiast Marley, gdy tylko puściła jej rękę, złapała się za bok. I choć Cassie była pewna, że zarówno ona jak i Henryk zaparliby się i doszli do celu, tak, przez resztę, nie miało to sensu.  
Spojrzała w dół. Sama też miałaby spory problem. Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu tańczyła boso i ledwo ubrana przy ogromnym, gorącym ognisku. Teraz stała, również boso i ledwo ubrana, w różowym śniegu. Jej lewa stopa była rozerwana klątwą sectusempra, i choć nie tylko jej krew znaczyła puch wokół nich, tak większość najpewniej należała do niej. Matius, jej kochany braciszek, nie ważył mało, a nie mogła go zostawić. Doszłaby na miejsce, ale nie szybko i nie bez postojów. Tamci mogli dopaść ich w każdej chwili.  
Spojrzała na drugiego brata, Draco. Ten wydawał się być cały, choć zdecydowanie wystraszony.  
— Draco… Biegnij tam. I sprowadź pomoc, dobrze? Proszę, biegnij.  
— Tak, biegnij, Draco — powiedziała ledwo przytomna Alya.  
— Idę z nim! — od razu zapewnił Henryk.  
— Ty siedzisz tutaj, spowolnisz go.  
Z tym argumentem nastolatek niechętnie musiał się zgodzić.  
— Nie śpij, Alya! Nie wolno!  
Marley puściła swój bok i natychmiast upadła przy kuzynce, dźwigając ją do siadu i okładając po twarzy. Dwunastolatka otworzyła oczy, a pięciolatka robiła wszystko, by znów ich nie zamknęła.  
— Biegnij, Draco, najszybciej jak potrafisz!  
Cassie ostrożnie uklękła przy siostrze, po to, by przyłożyć śnieg do jej bolącego boku. Henryk chwycił, próbującego się oddalić, Olivera. Alya walczyła, by nie umrzeć jak siostra. Marley usiłowała jej w tym pomóc.  
Piątka ocalałych dzieci czekała z nadzieją na pomoc, którą miało sprowadzić szóste, najmłodsze z nich. Biegnący, najszybciej jak potrafił, czteroletni Dracon.

o.o.o

Artura i Molly Weasleyów obudził naglący alarm magiczny. Wstali więc, skonsternowani. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się, zastanawiając, co go wywołało.  
— Wiesz…? — spytał żony, ale ta pokręciła głową i ziewnęła. Alarm nie przypominał żadnego, które nałożyli na swoje bariery. Nie był to pożar, rabunek, żadne z dzieci nie próbowało uciec i na pewno też nikt ich nie atakował.  
Dopiero po kilku sekundach rozbudzenia, do mężczyzny dotarło, o co chodzi i mniej więcej w tym samym momencie dotarło to też do jego żony. Westchnął tylko, a kobieta przeklęła.  
— Zapomnieliśmy o nim — stwierdziła. — Idę uspokoić dzieci. Ty się tym zajmij.  
Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i chwycił różdżkę. Zaczął rzucać odpowiednie zaklęcia, notując w umyśle, by zająć się tym rano. Po wojnie, gdy Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać zginął, a śmierciożercy się rozpadli, musieli naprawić swoje bariery, usuwając sporo warunków, wyjątków i norm je regulujących. Zapomnieli jednak o świstokliku szpiega.  
Gdyby coś się stało, szpieg miał przenieść się do nich, do bezpiecznego miejsca w ich piwnicy. Miejsce już jednak nie istniało, zresztą Severus Snape nie miałby żadnego powodu, by przenosić się do nich w środku nocy zimowego przesilenia.  
Bez problemu udało mu się uciszyć alarm budzący resztę domowników, jednak tego jednego, połączonego bezpośrednio z nim, nie potrafił. W złości postanowił zejść do piwnicy, spróbować zdjąć pozostałe w niej zaklęcia już teraz.  
Molly natomiast obiecała dzieciom zrobić gorącą czekoladę na osłodę pobudki w środku nocy, dlatego znajdowała się na dole, gdy rozległo się pukanie. Dołączyła więc szybko do męża, z różdżką w ręku, bo choć alarm starych barier ją nie zaniepokoił, tak pukanie w środku nocy już jak najbardziej. W parze z nim, alarm stał się już przerażającym zjawiskiem.  
— Dzieci, do salonu!  
Kiedy otworzyli drzwi, kobieta dużo szybciej otrząsnęła się z szoku niż jej mąż.  
— Jesteś synem Malfoyów, prawda? Draco, tak? — Chłopiec potaknął. Wydawało się trochę, jakby wyraźnie widoczne przerażenie nie pozwoliło mu chwilowo mówić. — Chodź do środka, opowiesz, co się stało.  
Draco szybko pokręcił głową.  
— Zaatakowali nas! Moje siostry! One są tam! Na dworze! Pomóż im! — krzyknął nagle. — Przyjęcie, atak, krew. Brat. Nie żyje. Alya! Mat…  
Chłopiec zaczął wyrzucać z siebie słowa jak szalony. Kiedy po słowie „Chara" wziął głęboki wdech, Molly przyciągnęła go do siebie, przytulając mocno, tak jak matka uspokaja dziecko obudzone z koszmaru.  
— Powiadom Zakon — powiedział Artur, wybiegając z domu.  
Molly wzięła, już tylko szlochającego, chłopca na ręce i zaniosła do salonu, gdzie posadziła na kanapie. Szybko powiadomiła Dumbledore'a, Szalonookiego i Pomfrey. Wróciła do Draco, otoczonego już gromadką rudowłosych dzieciaków. Musiała przyznać, że była dumna ze swych najstarszych synów, którzy w zgodzie z duchem Weasleyów próbowali pocieszyć chłopca.  
— W kuchni czeka na was gorąca czekolada, pilnujesz ich, Bill, jasne?  
Czternastolatek pokiwał głową i zabrał swoje marudzące rodzeństwo do kuchni.  
— Nie bój się mnie, kochanieńki — Machnęła różdżką, a potem usiadła na fotelu, który podjechał bardzo blisko do kanapy. — Powiesz mi, co się stało?  
Chłopiec pokiwał głową i zaczął mówić, najlepiej jak potrafił, bo jakimś cudem ciągle potrafił przejmować się tym, by zachowywać się, jak na Malfoya przystało: — Było przyjęcie, przesilenie zi…zimowe. I jak metamorfomagowie tańczyli…  
Molly słuchała cierpliwie, zastanawiając się, jak surowo Malfoyowie musieli traktować swoje dzieci. Jej Ron nie byłby w stanie mówić tak składnie i rozbudowanie nawet o quidditchu w środku dnia. A ten chłopiec mówił o przerażających wydarzeniach, śmierci wielu członków swojej rodziny, tuż po tym, jak sam cudem uciekł wielu złym, choć pozornie jasnym i dobrym, czarodziejom. Była równocześnie pełna podziwu, zmartwienia i przerażenia. Podziwiała elokwencje i opanowanie chłopca, martwiła się czy jest dobrze traktowany oraz przerażała ją myśl o tym, co to dziecko przeżyło. Nawet nie chciała sobie wyobrażać, jak musiało się to odbić na jego psychice.  
Gdy chłopiec akurat skończył mówić, a ona wiedziała już wszystko, co powinna, drzwi domu otworzyły się gwałtownie.  
— Chodź tutaj, Molly!  
Artur nie musiał się powtarzać, od razu tam pobiegła. I nawet zignorowała własne dzieci, które ciekawsko wyjrzały zza kuchennych drzwi, a potem podpuszczone przez bliźniaków pobiegły do Dracona. Najwidoczniej nie zdołały podsłuchać wszystkiego.

o.o.o

Dzieci czekały cierpliwie, każde czymś zajęte.  
— _Po prostu przytul mnie mocno i powiedz, że będziesz za mną tęsknił… Gdy będę sama i tak smutna, jak tylko mogę być, wyśnij o mnie mały sen…_ ** — nuciła cicho kołysankę Cassie. Poznała te słowa od Lily Potter, śpiewającej jej niegdyś każdej nocy, w którą się nią opiekowała. Teraz dziewczynce wydawało się, że to było tak bardzo, bardzo dawno temu. Ledwie pamiętała te czułe, zielone oczy, ale wciąż potrafiła sobie przypomnieć zapach kobiety i to, jak bardzo się obie kochały. A gdy śpiewała, dojrzały głos towarzyszył jej w głowie. — _Słodkich snów, które zostawią wszystkie zmartwienia za tobą, ale cokolwiek kryłoby się w tych marzeniach, wyśnij o mnie mały sen…_  
W pewnym sensie, to śpiewanie wprowadzało ją w uspokajający trans, w którym kołysała się lekko, przyciskając brata do siebie. Marley wpadła w coś bardzo podobnego, opowiadając Alyi jakąś głupią, zmyśloną historię. Oliwer, choć powoli wracał do ich rzeczywistości, nie robił niczego, tylko tępo gapił się w przestrzeń, a najstarszy z nich wiernie mu w tym towarzyszył.  
— Ktoś idzie — powiedział nagle Henryk, samemu przerywając swoją medytację.  
— Chyba biegnie — poprawił go, powoli przytomniejący, Oliwer.  
Tak naprawdę, nie miało to dla nich żadnego znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, że ktoś się zbliżał i za chwilę mieli dowiedzieć się czy to przyjaciel czy wróg. Choć szczerze mówiąc, jeśli przyszłoby im zginąć, Cassie nie zrobiłoby to już większej różnicy.  
Na szczęście, ten czarny scenariusz nie zrealizował się. Rudowłosy mężczyzna nie wyglądał, jakby chciał ich zabić, a wręcz przeciwnie — wydawał się bardzo zmartwiony. I trochę zdezorientowany.  
— Nazywam się Artur — powiedział, zatrzymując się w pewnym oddaleniu. — Draco mnie przysłał. Nic wam nie zrobię.  
— Henryk, to jest Oliwer.  
— Marley, to są Alya i Chara.  
— Cassie. To był Matius. Pomoże nam pan?  
— Tak, już — Podszedł do nich i uklęknął przy siostrach Lestrange. Sprawdził puls Chary i Cassie przysięgłaby, że aż się zachwiał. Przy pulsie Alyi natomiast mruknął coś pod nosem. — Wszyscy na tę płachtę, już — zarządził, a dzieci — już i tak stłoczone przy czarnej rzeczy — przytuliły się do siebie wzajemnie. — Trzymajcie się, będzie trochę jak na sankach.  
Krótkie zaklęcie sprawiło, że płachta ruszyła szybko w stronę domu, ślizgając się na śniegu. Mężczyzna biegł obok niej. Cassie poczuła, jak silne, jasnomagiczne bariery drgają lekko, gdy je przekraczali i poczuła się trochę nieswojo. Przecież to przed białymi czarodziejami uciekali.  
Zbliżali się szybko do domu, wyglądającego jakby ktoś postawił kiedyś wielki, kamienny chlew. A potem ustawiał na nim ceglane, drewniane i różne inne klocki, ale tak niedbale, że cała konstrukcja przechylała się i musiała być zapewne podtrzymywana magią, by nie runąć. Gdyby Cassie nie miała teraz innych zmartwień, zapewne zastanowiłaby się, czemu u diaska z dachu wyrastało aż pięć kominów. Jednak pomimo wszystkich zmartwień, zauważyła napis "NORA" na koślawej tabliczce przy wejściu, gdzie się zatrzymali.  
Odetchnęła z ulgą i powiedziała do Marley:  
— To nie jakiś tam Artur. To wujek Artur.  
Malfoyówna spojrzała na nią, chwilę nie rozumiejąc.  
— Syn cioci Cedrelli? — Cassie potwierdziła kiwnięciem głowy. — Jesteśmy bezpieczni — Te słowa zabrzmiały, jakby ktoś zdjął z dziewczynki ogromny kamień, a to był jej pierwszy oddech. — Alya, już po wszystkim, to wujek Artur, nic nam nie grozi, nie śpij, Alya.  
— To wasz kuzyn — poprawił rozumowanie dziewczyn Henryk, również wyraźnie uspokojony. — W drugiej linii.  
— Nie wymądrzaj się tak, nie teraz — jęknęła Marley. — Jest starszy, jest wujkiem.  
— Gdybym była tak dokładna, to ciebie nazywałabym drugim kuzynem w drugiej linii — dodała Cassie.  
W tym momencie na zewnątrz wyszła rudowłosa, dosyć duża kobieta, która od razu opanowała sytuację, niemal wganiając wszystkich do środka.

o.o.o

Matrona rodu Weasley widziała w życiu bardzo wiele, w czasie wojny umierały setki ludzi, w tym dzieci. Ona może nie należała do Zakonu, ale zdecydowanie była w mniejszym lub większym stopniu zaangażowana w jego działania, a jej bracia zginęli, walcząc z wrogiem. Często pod jej opiekę trafiały sieroty, które wyleczone i wykarmione odsyłano do rodziny lub ukrywano za granicą. Niemal każde z tych dzieci miało jednak jakąś perspektywę. Babkę, kuzynkę, daleką ciotkę, inną rodzinę. Niektórych odsyłano do sierocińców, ale zawsze z rodzeństwem. Molly mogła policzyć na palcach jednej ręki dzieci, które straciły wszystko i wszystkich. Z czego każdemu z nich mogła poświęcić dużo czasu, każde odżywało w towarzystwie jej szalonych dzieci.  
A teraz na Molly znikąd spadła szóstka dzieci potrzebujących pilnej pomocy medycznej, ale ona uważała za jeszcze pilniejszą „pomoc matczyną". Każde z nich powinno być przytulone, zapewnione, że koszmar się skończył i już wszystko będzie dobrze. Niestety, nie mogła tego zrobić. Stała naprzeciw sześciorga dzieci, które być może zostały tej nocy sierotami, i to takimi bez żadnej pozostałej rodziny. Ale przede wszystkim, poza nimi były tutaj też dwa trupy.  
Molly nie miała żadnych złudzeń, że tak mocno ściskany przez czarnowłosą dziewczynkę chłopiec żyje. Jej mąż pokręcił cicho głową, gdy próbowała zacząć pomaganie od nieprzytomnej dziewczyny — Chary, jeśli dobrze zapamiętała słowa Dracona. W ciszy rozłączyła więc jej dłoń z dłonią młodszej, Alyi, która z całej siły walczyła z sennością.  
— Merlinie, dziecko, jesteś lodowata! — powiedziała, biorąc ją na ręce. — Zaraz się tobą zajmiemy. Tutaj, chłopcze. Fred, George, zabierzcie… Oliwer, tak? Zabierzcie Oliwera. Idź z nimi, Ron. Nie podchodź, Ginny. Chodź kochanie, tutaj, nie boj się.  
Kiedy kładła Alyę na fotelu, Molly uświadomiła sobie, że przecież oni są ich rodziną. Artur i ona. I jeśli naprawdę wszyscy Blackowie nie żyją — choć w to bardzo trudno było uwierzyć — to oni je przygarną. _Siedmioro czy dwanaścioro, przy takich liczbach nie ma to już znaczenia_ — pomyślała. Z takim nastawieniem o wiele łatwiej było jej zabrać się za pomaganie dzieciom.  
Jednak nie do końca wiedziała, jak to zrobić. Co prawda znała się trochę na leczeniu, ale wiedza ta dotyczyła zdartych kolan i siniaków, bólów brzucha, głowy i wszystkich zranień, jakich dzieci nabawiały się masowo. Zwłaszcza jej dzieci.  
Niestety, ta piątka została zraniona potężną mieszanką białej i czarnej magii, na czym nie znała się kompletnie. Zawsze po prostu wypełniała starannie polecenia Madame Pomfrey… _Ciekawe, co ją zatrzymało_ — pomyślała, układając lodowatą, białą jak śnieg dziewczynę wygodniej i okrywając ją drugim kocem.  
— Możesz dalej pilnować, żeby nie zasnęła? — spytała Marley, a ta pokiwała głową. — Pomóż jej, Draco. Ty też możesz, Ginny.  
Za pierwszy cel wzięła sobie ulokowanie Henryka w miejscu, gdzie będzie mógł się nie ruszać i nie narażać swoich bąbli na pęknięcia. Potem zaangażowała bliźniaków w rozbudzanie Oliwera. Zorientowała się w obrażeniach Marley i jeszcze raz przyjrzała się Draconowi. Na koniec zostawiła sobie odebranie od czarnowłosej dziewczynki, Cassie, ciała jej braciszka. Pochyliła się przed nią.  
— Dasz mi braciszka? Jest ciężki, na pewno już się zmęczyłaś.  
Dziewczynka pokręciła głową w odpowiedzi, przyciskając ciało chłopca bardziej.  
— Pomóż lepiej żywym.  
— Kochanie...  
— Zabierz dzieci — powiedziała, poddając się.  
Kobieta westchnęła ciężko: — No dobrze. Dzieci do kuchni, już. Zabierzcie Draco i Marley. No już, już, szybciutko. Poczęstujcie kuzynów gorącą czekoladą.  
Gdy młodsi wyszli, Cassie położyła brata ostrożnie na kanapie, przykryła swoją wierzchnią szatą i usiadła obok niego, głaszcząc po prawym policzku. Główka dziecka wydała się Molly dziwnie wygięta, a jej część przykrywał materiał. Pochyliła się ponad dziewczynką i odchyliła kurtkę.  
Odsunęła się gwałtownie, ledwie się nie przewracając. W duchu podziękowała dziewczynce za zdrowy rozsądek, bardzo nie chciałaby, żeby Ginny to zobaczyła.  
Na kanapie leżał chłopiec, w wieku jej najmłodszego syna, Rona. Za życia musiał być naprawdę ślicznym dzieckiem, bo nawet teraz wyglądał jak mały aniołek. Ale, niestety, bardzo pokiereszowany aniołek. Spodnie były podarte, na nogach Molly widziała zadrapania i inne ranki, podobnie na rękach — Draco mówił, że uciekali przez las. Całe ciało chłopca było pocięte, podobnie ubrania, na których już zaschła krew. Widziała poszarpane tkanki, gdzieniegdzie wystawała kość. Głowa była oddzielona od ciała.  
Najgorsze, że ktoś lub coś nie odcięło mu tej głowy normalne. Być może nawet oderwało, choć Molly nie wiedziała, jak wygląda ciało po „normalnej" dekapitacji. Tkanki były rozerwane, skóra w strzępach, a żyły wyglądały jakby ktoś je nadpalił. Nie miał jednego oka, a lewy policzek został przecięty od pustego oczodołu, aż do ust — teraz widziała przez ranę jego zakrwawione zęby. Na czole ktoś wyciął mu napis „złe nasienie".  
W ciszy zasłoniła zmasakrowane ciało i znów zwróciła się do Cassiopeii:  
— Dobrze. Teraz możemy zająć się twoją stopą. Mogę?  
Dziewczynka bez słowa wyciągnęła zranioną stopę przed siebie. Spojrzała na nią na nieco ponad kilka sekund, a potem wróciła wzrokiem do swojego martwego brata.  
— Nie zdążyłam mu pomóc — zabrzmiał cichy głos.  
Molly chciało się płakać.  
Na podłodze leżała martwa piętnastolatka. Na kanapie zmasakrowany czterolatek. Na fotelu, jakby zamarznięta, przez większość czasu nieprzytomna dwunastolatka, której oddech i tętno były ledwo wyczuwalne. W kuchni, na taborecie, starał się nie poruszyć jedyny dorosły z tej grupy. Choć ona nie nazwałaby siedemnastolatka w pełni dorosłym. Towarzyszyła mu pięciolatka, której czarniejącego boku Molly nawet bała się dotknąć, ale dziewczynka dzielnie mówiła, że „wytrzyma" zanim nie przybędzie pomoc.  
Najmniej pokiereszowani byli chłopcy. Oliwer oberwał tak silnym zaklęciem ogłuszającym, że nawet żywiołowi bliźniacy mieli problem z wykrzesaniem z niego jakiegoś życia, ale poza tym wydawał się być jedynie odrapany przez gałęzie, miał też kilka sińców, pewnie upadł, gdy uderzyło w niego zaklęcie. Dracon przedstawiał podobny stan, co on, choć jego nie ogłuszyło zaklęcie, tylko strach. Teraz trzymał się kurczowo swojej siostry, starając się nie patrzeć na bąble Henryka. Próby zagadania go przez Rona skończyły się tak, że rudowłosy chłopiec mówił teraz sam do siebie, a Draco potakiwał, choć Molly mogła się założyć, że nie słuchał. Jedyną jego większą raną był lekko przecięty policzek i płytka rana na plecach, co kobieta wyleczyła kilkoma ruchami różdżki, jeszcze zanim jej mąż przyprowadził pozostałe dzieci.  
Cassie w większości też była jedynie odrapana i obita, ale na jej szczęce zostały ślady czyjejś silnej dłoni, podobnie na prawej kostce. Lewa stopa dziewczynki była rozerwana przez środek, wyglądało to bardzo podobnie do ran jej młodszego brata. Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, próbując zrozumieć, co im się stało.  
— Sectusempra — powiedziała, jeszcze zanim Molly zadała pytanie.  
— Nie znam takiego zaklęcia.  
— Bo żaden biały czarodziej nie powinien go znać, jest bardzo mroczne. Wymyślił je śmierciożerca — wyjaśniła, odwracając na chwilę wzrok od ciała brata i patrząc na swoją stopę. — Potrafisz ją naprawić?  
— Nie, kochanie. Ale znam kogoś, kto na pewno potrafi — zapewniła, próbując dodać otuchy dziewczynce. — Zaraz tutaj będzie.  
— Nic nie szkodzi, poczekam.  
Odwróciła się z powrotem do brata. Molly rozejrzała się zniecierpliwiona i wstała, by podejść do kominka.  
— Gdzie ona jest? — Miała już fiukać do Pomfrey raz jeszcze, ale właśnie w tej chwili ogień w kominku zabarwił się na zielono.  
— Musiałam przygotować skrzydło — zaczęła od razu. — Znieśli mi też kilku nieboraków prosto stamtąd, czekałam na jakąś pomoc, nie mogłam ich zostawić, sama rozumiesz, a tymi tutaj na pewno się zajęłaś…

o.o.o

Wszystko, co docierało do Cassie, wydawało się zamglone i opóźnione. Jedyne, co brzęczało jej w umyśle, to ciągła myśl: _to moja wina_.  
Kiedyś wujek Regulus nosił ją na baranach i obiecywał, że zawsze będzie ją chronił. Przysiągł zostać „jej rycerzem" i nigdy nie pozwolić, by ktoś ją skrzywdził. Umarł kilka tygodni później.  
Ciocia Lily powiedziała kiedyś, kiedy James oddał ją do „taty" Syriusza, że przemówi im obu do rozsądku i Cassie szybko do niej wróci. Na zawsze. I nigdy, nigdy już się nie rozstaną. Voldemort zabił ją niecałe dwa tygodnie później.  
Nie tak dawno temu, ciocia Lyra obiecała, że zabierze ją i Matiusa do siebie. Tydzień temu podpisała już wszystkie papiery i załatwiła wszelkie formalności — jutro rano ona, którą już od dawna nazywali mamą!, i Severus (którego z niechęcią nazywali wujkiem), mieli zabrać ich do domu. Na zawsze.  
A teraz?  
Ktoś ich zaatakował, a ciocia Lyra pewnie nie żyła. Nie miała większych szans, ich było pięciu! A magia cioci osłabła w czasie przesilenia, jak prawie każdego Blacka.  
Do tego Matius, jej braciszek. Umarł, bo ktoś nienawidził jej ojca. Cierpiał, bo kogoś skrzywdził ktoś o nazwisku Black. Złapali go, bo nie biegł tak szybko jak reszta, miał krótsze nogi. Odcięli mu głowę, bo Cassie wybiegła zza drzew i odważyła się wyzwać napastników. Teraz była niemal przekonana, że to wszystko jej wina. Przynosiła pecha.  
Jej siedmioletni umysł opanowało przerażenie. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, kto przeżył, a kto zginął. Czy ktoś w ogóle przeżył? Nie wiedziała, co się z nimi stanie, ale przede wszystkim nie wiedziała, czy znów nie będzie wojny.  
Cassie już jedną przeżyła. Miała niewiele lat, bo wszystko skończyło się na długo przed jej piątymi urodzinami, ale zdążyła bać się wielokrotnie, po obu stronach. Ukryta w domu babci Walburgi, schowana za kanapą u Syriusza i Remusa, skulona pod obrazem Regulusa, wtulona w ramiona Lily, a nawet pod łóżkiem u Malfoyów. Wszystko, co jej mały umysł zachował z czasów wojny, było podszyte strachem o to, co przyniesie jutro i czy jutro w ogóle nadejdzie. Nawet cichej kołysance u Potterów czy wierszowi czytanemu przez wujka Lucjusza — wszystkiemu towarzyszył strach i różdżka opiekuna w ciągłej gotowości.  
Teraz też tak było. Ciocia Molly, jak Cassie zaczęła ją nazywać, trzymała różdżkę ciągle koło siebie. Ale nie w swoich szatach, a w najbardziej dostępnym miejscu w swoim pobliżu. Obok na kanapie, na stoliku, na krześle. Ciągle obok niej. Do tego zerkała wciąż na okno, na kominek i na taki śmieszny zegar ze wskazówkami opisanymi imionami jej dzieci.  
W końcu przybyła pani, o której ciocia mówiła wcześniej. Miała się zająć ich ranami, uleczyć ich. Cassie wiedziała, że to nie zwróci życia nikomu z poległych, a kobieta nie da rady sprawić, by Draco przestał bać się własnego cienia. Ale wiedziała też, że gdy uzdrowiciele zaczynają zajmować się mniej rannymi, uciekinierami, a nawet jeńcami, to bitwa ma się ku końcowi lub już się skończyła. Uzdrowiciel oznaczał też informacje, a ona oddałaby swoją najlepszą tiarę za wiadomość, czy jej najbliżsi przeżyli.  
— Widziała pani Lyrę? — spytała, gdy Pomfrey przestała rzucać zaklęcia na Alyę. Nie miała zbyt dobrze wróżącej miny i patrzyła smutno na ciocię Molly. — Wysoka, czarno…  
— Wiem, jak wygląda, słoneczko. Kiedyś odwiedziła braci w Hogwarcie, od razu wpakowała siebie i ich w kłopoty — To zdecydowanie brzmiało, jak na ciocię Lyrę przystało. — Niestety, nie widziałam jej.  
— A Lucjusza i Narcyzę Malfoy? I babcię Walburgę!  
— Państwo Malfoy są cali, niedługo tu będą, twojej babci nie widziałam. Nie ruszaj się i nie odzywaj przez chwilę, dobrze?  
Niechętnie pokiwała głową i dała opatrzeć sobie wszystkie rany. Gdy kobieta dotknęła jej stopy, po policzku dziewczynki spłynęło kilka łez, ale nie powiedziała ona ani słowa skargi, dzielnie znosząc magiczne sklejanie i zszywanie tkanek.  
— Będzie cię jeszcze trochę bolało — powiedziała smutno kobieta. — To zaklęcie chyba nie zostało dobrze rzucone, bo nie pozwala się cofnąć.  
— Dobrze rzucone da się powstrzymać tylko specjalnym przeciwzaklęciem, straciłabym więcej krwi i umarła, gdyby — odpowiedziała, nieco przemądrzale — on nie wypowiedział go źle. Miałam szczęście.  
Wzruszeniem ramion pokazała swoją rezygnację, a kobieta poszła uleczyć jej siostrę.  
Potem przybyli inni. Aurorzy, dyrektor Hogwartu (i szef jakiegoś Zakonu, czymkolwiek on był)… I wszyscy chcieli z pierwszej ręki wiedzieć, co się stało i jak uciekli. Henryk niestety nie był w stanie mówić, jego usta chwilowo pokrywały bolesne bąble (bo podobno musiało ich wyjść więcej, żeby w końcu odpadły), a Oliwer nie pamiętał prawie niczego. Więc wszystkie pytania skupiły się na Cassie, jako najstarszej przytomnej osobie.  
Odpowiadała bardzo lakonicznie, ale kiedy prosili ją o rozwinięcie — opowiadała. Beznamiętnie relacjonowała, mówiła o tym, jak skrzat ich zostawił, jak uciekali w dół, jak pędzili dorożkami, schowali się w lesie, w szopie, a potem biegli do domu Snape'ów, coraz mniejszą grupą, a w końcu przenieśli się świstoklikiem tutaj, a wujek Artur (jeden z aurorów zdziwił się, gdy tak powiedziała) ich znalazł. Wspomniała każdą śmierć, ale też każdą próbę zrewanżowania się wobec napastników. Zawahała się tylko raz, gdy mówiła o krwi i krzykach swojego brata, i o tym jak nie mogła wyrwać się z ramion swojego kuzyna, by biec i mu pomóc.  
Jakaś kobieta ją przytuliła. Ktoś przeklął, a jeszcze ktoś inny splunął. Potem wszyscy byli zdenerwowani, co chwila przechodzili w tę i z powrotem przez fiu, a trochę straszny pan bez oka wygłaszał tyrady, które można było streścić w mniej-więcej takich zdaniach:  
— Śmierciożerca czy nie, dzieci się nie zabija, na dodatek nie w imię światła! Zapchlony pies ma więcej honoru!  
Cassie nawet go polubiła, bo ten nie próbował im współczuć i pomagać na siłę, a zadawał bardzo konkretne pytania i oczekiwał równie konkretnych odpowiedzi. Jednak najbardziej chciałaby, by to wszystko się skończyło.  
W końcu, wszystko jakby ucichło. Auror został już tylko jeden, ten bez oka, Alyę zabrali do szpitala, a pani Pomfrey z wujkiem Arturem rozmawiali z Oliwerem, by ten znów nie pogrążył się w swoim świecie. Marley i Draco już wcześniej zostali zamknięci z najmłodszymi dziećmi Weasleyów, by nie przeszkadzać. (I nie słuchać zeznań Cassie, nie widzieć też ciała Matiusa).  
I wtedy ogień znów zapłonął na zielono, ale nie przeszedł przez nie żaden auror. Z płomieni wyszedł Lucjusz Malfoy.  
— Wujek!  
Cassiopeia zerwała się na równe nogi, syknęła tylko cichutko, gdy stopa przypomniała jej, dlaczego nie był to dobry pomysł.  
— Cassie — Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiła się wyraźna ulga. — Gdzie?  
— Tam.  
Drzwi drugiego pokoju już się otworzyły, a w progu stanęli Marley i Draco.  
— Tata! Mama!  
Lucjusza niemal przewróciła Narcyza Malfoy. Wyszła ona z kominka chwilę po mężu i od razu rzuciła się na dzieci. Puściła je po chwili i uściskała Cassie, podczas gdy mężczyzna oglądał uważnie Draco i Marley.  
— Gdzie Matius?  
Cassie jedynie pokazała jej ręką kanapę. Chwilę potem kobieta klęczała na podłodze i płakała, przytulając rączkę chłopca. Lucjusz spuścił na chwilę głowę, a potem obejrzał Cassiopeię, sprawdzając, czy Pomfrey na pewno wszystkim należycie się zajęła. Alya i Chara zostały przez niego ucałowane w czoło. Molly Weasley obserwowała wszystko w milczeniu.  
Następnym, co Cassie zapamiętała, był trzask aportacji i wrzask: — Gdzie one są?!  
Do salonu wpadła Bellatriks Lestrange, w potarganej sukni, w połowie spalonymi włosami, rozmazanym makijażem i bandażem na ramieniu. Zatrzymała się ona w niemym szoku, gdy zobaczyła ciało córki. Potem rozległ się wrzask, tak głośny, że Cassie nie zdziwiłoby, gdyby słyszała go cała Anglia. Brzmiał on, jakby z tym hałasem, uchodził z kobiety cały ból. Upadła na kolana, a tuż obok jej mąż, w niemym szoku.  
— Przepraszam… Przepraszam… — zaczęła mówić Cassie, zatrzaskując się we własnym poczuciu winy.  
Poczuła silne ramiona wokół siebie. To Lucjusz Malfoy klęczał obok i mówił: — To nie twoja wina, Cassie, słyszysz mnie?  
Słyszała, ale nie słuchała, zamykając swój umysł. Oczy ciotki, tracące swój wyraźny blask, zbytnio na nią zadziałały. Dopiero gdy ta, wraz z mężem i szwagrem, przeniosła się do szpitala, Cassie uspokoiła się i usiadła na kanapie. Obok niej stanęła Marley, a Draco wdrapał się również na mebel i przytulił do niej. Ciocia wciąż klęczała, z głową obok ręki Matiusa.  
— Cassie…  
— Tak, Marley?  
— To nie twoja wina.  
— Moja, Marv — powiedziała, pierwszy raz w życiu skracając imię Malfoyówny. — Przynoszę pecha i teraz nie mam już nawet brata.  
— Masz! — powiedział bez wahania Draco, wtulając się w nią. — Mnie masz.  
— I mnie, siostrę masz.  
— A jak wam się kiedyś coś przeze mnie stanie?  
— Ja też przynoszę pecha — zapewniła Marley. — Moi rodzice, wujek Tom i teraz to wszystko. Ale siostrą będę zawsze, nic tego nie zmieni.  
— Nic! — poparł Draco.  
— Nic tego nie zmieni — powtórzyła Cassie, podnosząc wzrok. Trzy małe palce spotkały się, splatając. Po chwili trójka dzieci siedziała razem na podłodze, wtulając się w siebie i czekając na dalsze wiadomości. Wciąż nie wiedzieli, co z ciocią Lyrą i babcią Walburgą, choć gdy widzieli każdą z tych kobiet ostatni raz, były one osaczone.  
— Tutaj, Severusie.  
Do salonu wszedł hogwarcki mistrz eliksirów, prowadzony przez Artura. Dzieci zerwały się z podłogi, patrząc na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Cassie wystąpiła trochę do przodu, już po minie mężczyzny wnioskując, że nic dobrego jej nie powie.  
— Mama nie żyje?  
Severus pokręcił głową i po prostu upadł przed Cassiopeią, wyciągając ramiona. Dziewczynka bez wahania w nie wpadła, w końcu pozwalając sobie na płacz.  
— Zabiorę cię do domu — obiecał mężczyzna, pierwszy raz w życiu przytulając dziecko.  
— Dobrze — odpowiedział mu szloch.  
Małe palce zaciskały się na dużych plecach, duże palce na małych, i zarówno małe jak i duże serce wiedziało, że już nic nie będzie takie samo.

 **4 lutego 1985  
** ** _Francja, Cmentarz Black Lake_**

Ilekroć Cassie przychodziła na rodzinny cmentarz, zastanawiała się, jak to jest, że zajmuje on tylko tyle miejsca. Wydawałoby się, że skoro Blackowie grzebią tu swych zmarłych od tylu wieków, to winien on zajmować setki hektarów, a i groby powinny być znacznie bardziej zagęszczone. Babka Walburga ucięła jednak dyskusję bardzo szybko po tym, gdy Cassie pierwszy raz o to zapytała. Dlatego Cassie nie pytała już jej nigdy więcej, a do tej pory nie nadarzyła się okazja, by zadać nurtujące ją pytania komukolwiek innemu. Teraz natomiast większość znanej jej rodziny — choćby nawet i znanej bardzo przelotnie! — leżało na tym cmentarzu, i nie miała już za bardzo kogo spytać.  
Podeszła do małego, zadbanego grobu i przeczytała napis:

Homam Black vel Matius McCartney  
29 XII 1980 – 21 XII 1984

 _Zmarł tragicznie w czasie ataku na Blake Manor._

Znała go bardzo dobrze, pamiętała każde zakrzywienie liter, i potrafiła perfekcyjnie odwzorować na kartce papieru. Nie widziała go nawet tak wiele razy, po prostu wrył jej się w pamięć, tuż obok wspomnień o braciszku.  
Cassie zastanawiała się w czasie swoich smutnych chwil, czy na jej grobie również umieszczą dwa nazwiska. Zawsze mogłaby zadbać o swój nagrobek za życia — w czasie pogrzebu widziała, jak przy niektórych grobach ciocie dopisywały tylko daty zgonów różdżkami. A inne stawiały od podstaw, próbując odgadnąć, jak chciałby być pochowany kuzyn, którego ledwo znały, ale wszyscy jego bliscy również zginęli.  
Dziewczynka nie chciała, by tak stało się z nią po jej śmierci, ale kiedy poprosiła Severusa Snape'a — jej nowego tatę — by pod Matem dopisał „Cassiopeia Black II vel Cassie Snape" i datę: 4 II 1977, ten bardzo się zdenerwował. Ale chyba nie na nią, ciężko powiedzieć na co lub na kogo. Powiedział, że małe dziewczynki nie powinny myśleć o śmierci. Że powinny myśleć o kolejnym dniu, wybiegać marzeniami do następnych urodzin i planować, co zrobią w wakacje z siostrą i bratem. Ale nie powinny myśleć o swoim nagrobku. To znaczy, tak właściwie, powiedziała jej to ciocia Narcyza. Ale to tato Severus rozmawiał o tym z ciocią, więc to na pewno były jego słowa.  
Podpaliła świeczkę i włożyła ją do kamiennej osłonki z wyżłobionym jakimś napisem, którego Cassie za nic nie rozumiała, bo był napisany starym, celtyckim alfabetem. A kiedy spytała nowego tatę o znaczenie, odpowiedział, że jest odpowiednie. Musiała więc zaczekać do lekcji z ciocią Narcyzą, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.  
— Papa, braciszku — powiedziała w myślach. — Następnym razem przyjdę z Marley i Draco.  
Wstała z klęczek i spojrzała na posępnego mężczyznę obok. Zapalili dzisiaj świeczki na co najmniej kilkunastu grobach i jeszcze przed większymi mauzoleami, a to miała być ostatnia dzisiejszego dnia. Ale Cassie chciała zobaczyć jeszcze jeden nagrobek, zupełnie gdzie indziej.  
— Tato?  
— Tak?  
Severus odwrócił się w stronę przybranej córki i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.  
— Pójdziemy też na grób cioci Lily?  
— Oczywiście.  
Mężczyzna chwycił dłoń dziewczynki, a potem oboje zniknęli z cichym trzaskiem. Leżące na grobie, nadpalone zdjęcie dzieci mokło w deszczu, przyciśnięte kamienną osłonką, której napis głosił „nawet po".

* * *

* Wers z utworu „Wyrd Sisters - Solstice Carole", w moim nieudolnym tłumaczeniu.  
** Piosenka Doris Day „Dream A Little Dream Of Me", tłumaczenie dowolne.


	2. Tom I, Rozdział I

**Nie chcę zakłamać za bardzo liczby słów, mój wstęp tutaj:** **www*evernote*com/l/AVBCSPtOYG5G8aVfFXqpJaDGsNgYzlqPnJA/ [tam również pliki do pobrania etc.]**

* * *

 **24 maja 1996  
** ** _Austria, Wiedeń_**

W zaciemnionej sali czekało siedmioro młodych ludzi, większość z nich wyglądała na znudzonych i bardzo zmęczonych, nie zapowiadało, by ktoś miał zamiar się odezwać. W końcu jednak, dziewczyna leżąca do tej pory na podłodze, podniosła się do siadu i prychnęła:

— On sobie z nas jakieś jaja robi. — Odwróciła się w stronę trzyosobowej grupy siedzącej na schodach. — Weź go jakoś ściągnij, Black.

— Niby jak? — prychnął chłopak z tyłu sali, uprzedzając odpowiedź zaczepionej dziewczyny. — Myśl trochę, Yana, on nie pojawi się tutaj, bo Snape się nudzi.

— Och, no nie wiem. — Zniecierpliwienie młodej kobiety było słyszalne nawet w jej głosie. — On tak często reagował na jej prowokacje... Może niech spróbuje się zabić, wtedy na pewno się pojawi?

— Aż tak mnie nie lubisz? — spytała dziewczyna nazwana zarówno Black, jak i potem Snape, ukrywając irytację pod powłoką beznamiętności. — Zresztą nieważne, nie mam zamiaru umrzeć, zanim nie dostanę dyplomu do ręki. W tym momencie może mnie szlag trafić, ale nie wcześniej.

— Ja to bym chciał go jeszcze pokazać bratu — powiedział chłopak po jej prawej.

— Ooo, to takie słodkie, Tomie. — Dziewczyna po lewej wychyliła się, by spojrzeć na bruneta. Pomimo rozczulonego tonu głosu, mimika jej twarzy nie zmieniła się nawet o jotę.

— Wcale nie słodkie, Klaro, on po prostu chce mu pokazać, że jest lepszy — dziewczyna po środku skorygowała myślenie koleżanki.

— Jak zwykle znasz mnie najlepiej, Cassie. — Twarz młodzieńca również pozostała bez zmian. W ogóle wszyscy w tej sali, z wyjątkiem Yany, wyglądali jak zaawansowane technicznie roboty zaprogramowane na znudzenie i rezygnację.

— Yana ma rację — odezwał się do tej pory medytujący na stole, młody mężczyzna w zakrzywionych okularach. — Czarny Pan ma z nas w tej chwili uciechę albo to jakiś test. Nie wiem tylko, po co testować naszą cierpliwość. Po raz kolejny.

— To nasz przedostatni wspólny trening — powiedział cicho dotychczas milczący blondyn spod parapetu, przełamując własną maskę zobojętnienia. — Nie siedźmy tak bezczynnie, walczmy.

— Ten pomysł jest durny — powiedziała Cassie.

— Popieram — odezwał się równocześnie Tom i chłopak z końca sali.

— Niby dlaczego? Co? Xavier?

— Jemu się to nie spodoba — odparł nastolatek, wyczarowując przed sobą dwa ptaszki, które od razu zaczęły walczyć. — To ci musi wystarczyć.

Yana przewróciła oczami, a niebieska wiązka magii uderzyła w ptaszki, które rozleciały się w nicość.

— Co z tego, że jemu się nie spodoba? Za mało razy oberwałeś Cruciatusem, że wciąż się przejmujesz nadepnięciem mu na odcisk?

— Wyobraź sobie, że niektórym z nas grozi coś więcej niż tylko zwykła klątwa. — Tym razem Xavier uniósł już głos.

— Wyobraź sobie, że gówno mnie to obchodzi. Było wybrać właściwą stronę.

— Właściwą stronę?! Na wojnach nie ma właściwych stron! — oburzył się chłopak spod parapetu.

— Spokój, Vice! — Cassie miała już wyraźnie dosyć. — Ty też, Yana. Każdy z nas stoi po jakiejś stronie i do żadnego z nas nie należy decyzja, która jest właściwa.

— Nie masz prawa mi rozkazywać.

— Nie, nie mam. Ale jeśli rozboli mnie głowa, to ty będziesz znosić skutki tej migreny — powiedziała spokojnym tonem Snape'ówna, odchylając się w tył. — Jesteś tutaj, bo uczysz się czarnej magii, w pewnym sensie nie stoisz po stronie światła.

— Dobrze wiesz, że liczą się intencje, a nie rodzaj rdzenia — odpowiedziała dziewczyna, jednak już bez poprzedniej złości w głosie.

— Dobrze wiem, Yana, ja to dobrze wiem. Ale czy strona światła albo ciemności może zostać uznana za właściwą, skoro obie kierują się…

— Na litość — jęknął Tom, przerywając. — To zaawansowany trening czarnej magii, a nie filozofia z profesor Zelenko.

— Chodziłeś na filozofię? — zdziwił się Vice.

— Brawo, geniuszu, za miesiąc kończymy szkołę, a ty jeszcze nie wiesz, że on zaliczył po semestrze wszystkiego, co się da? — Yana w końcu się rozluźniła.

— Jak inaczej miałby wybrać, czego chce się uczyć? — dopowiedziała Klara, przewracając oczami.

— Przecież jest tyle fascynujących możliwości, głupotą byłoby odrzucić jakieś zajęcia, nie spróbowawszy ich wcześniej — dodała i trzecia dziewczyna, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy oberwała od obiektu kpiny z łokcia.

— Ale tak poważnie — Yana zmieniła temat — to mam ochotę sobie stąd pójść.

— Nie radziłbym — powiedział Tom.

— Wiem, nie zrobię tego, ale mam taką ochotę. Marzenia nic nie kosztują i nic ci nie grozi za ich posiadanie. Prawda, Merith?

Odpowiedziało jej wzruszenie ramion i znów zapadła cisza. Merith wrócił do medytacji, Vice naciągnął kaptur na głowę i na nowo pogrążył w drzemaniu pod parapetem, a Yana położyła się na podłodze. Po chwili rozległ się dojrzały, męski głos:

— Ogromnym zdumieniem napawa mnie fakt, że wszyscy z was zdali mistrzowski egzamin teoretyczny.

Dochodził z ciemności, i nie wyglądało na to, by wydawała go jakaś żywa istota. Czwórka nastolatków skoczyła na równe nogi, ustawiając się w pozycji obronnej. Cassie, Tom i Klara jedynie wstali i przygładzili swoje szaty.

o.o.o

Nie odezwał się po wemknięciu do sali, choć jak się okazało, wcale nie musiał zachować ciszy. „Uczniów" jeszcze nie było. Nie zdziwiło go to, bo choć za trochę mniej niż dwadzieścia minut miał odbyć się trening, on sam przychodził zwykle przed czasem i zawsze wszyscy czekali, tak od miesiąca przyszli absolwenci wydawali się nieobecni duchem i znacznie mniej zaangażowani w ostatnie zajęcia. Jakby uważali, że przed egzaminami jedynym, co jest w stanie ich uratować to albo ciągłe czytanie tych samych notatek — niezależnie od tego, ile błędów zawierały — albo powtarzanie w kółko: „będzie dobrze". A lekcje już im się nie przydadzą, nawet te praktyczne.

Po rzuceniu kilku zaklęć na salę, stopił się z ciemnością w rogu, czekając.

Pierwsza przyszła Black, kuzynka jego Marley. Tuż po wejściu omiotła salę spojrzeniem i powiedziała:

— Co ty odpierdalasz, Riddle?

Odpowiedziałby jej, jak zwykle, ale w zamian tylko zadrżał ze złości. Do dziewczyny natomiast dotarł jasny przekaz, przez czarny znak, że ma się nie odzywać. Ta wzruszyła ramionami, widocznie za nic mając niewielki ból spowodowany przez znak i usiadła na schodach.

Jego sala była bowiem podzielona na dwie części — wyższą, gdzie ustawiono kilka ławek i niższą, gdzie zawsze trenowali. Nigdy nie skorzystał z tej wyższej, on tutaj był trenerem, zajmował się praktycznym przygotowaniem dzieciarni do walki i prób, sprawdzał wiedzę, jaką przekazali im inni mistrzowie. Wyciskał z nich siódme poty, doprowadzał na skraj wytrzymałości, zarówno fizycznej i psychicznej, ale nigdy nie traktował nikogo ulgowo lub bardziej brutalnie i nie zadowalały go półśrodki. Wielu uczniów wykruszyło się w ciągu pierwszych treningów, ale najwytrwalsi zwykle zasługiwali, by nazywać się jego podopiecznymi. Niezależnie od tego czy należeli do grona jego sojuszników.

Wielu nawet uznawało jego zgodę na nauczanie w Esmie za kolejną z metod zyskiwania popleczników. Bardziej wtajemniczeni sądzili, że chciał po prostu móc nadzorować trening Marley i być bliżej niej. A tylko ona i jej rodzina znała prawdziwy powód.

On po prostu lubił uczyć. Nie bez powodu nałożył klątwę na stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie. Owszem, wtedy miał też inne cele, ale kiedy kilka lat temu nauczył tę trójkę dzieci zaklęcia Patronusa, nie mógł przestać uczyć ich ciągle to nowych rzeczy. Choć wtedy, ze względu na trudności z uzyskaniem materialnej powłoki, stanowiło to nie lada wysiłek. Dlatego, gdy po wydarzeniach na cmentarzu, Abraxas Malfoy zwrócił się do niego z tą jakże miłą propozycją, zgodził się bez wahania i nawet bez zbędnych warunków.

Owszem, dzięki nauczaniu mógł zdobyć nowych, młodych i nie tylko, zwolenników. Mógł też poznawać swoich przyszłych przeciwników i ucierał nosa tym uznających Dumbledore'a, który odmówił stanowiska jednego z mistrzów białej magii, za dbającego o młodzież jak nikt inny. Dodatkowym atutem było to, że różne międzynarodowe traktaty zapewniały immunitet wszystkim uczniom i pracownikom tej szkoły, więc nikt nie mógł miał prawa zaatakować lub aresztować go na terenach należących do Esmy. Dlatego mógł uczyć pod swoim nazwiskiem, a gdyby chciał, pseudonimem. Nawet nie wiedział, jakim cudem w papierach znalazło się „Riddle", a nie „Voldemort". Po pewnym czasie, „profesor Riddle" był już zupełnie kimś innym niż „Tom Riddle" i nie kojarzył mu się z jego szmatławym ojcem.

Spojrzał na Cassiopeię, choć ciężko było powiedzieć, by skierował na nią oczy.

Młoda Blackówna, a właściwie Snape'ówna, przez wielu uczniów, a nawet — o zgrozo! — nauczycieli była uważana za wyjątkowo potężną. Owszem, on sam nie mógł odmówić jej ogromu skrywanej mocy, ale w przeciwieństwie do innych, doskonale znał jej magiczny potencjał i to, w jakim stopniu go wykorzystywała. Odziedziczona po Blackach i Lestrange'ach stara magia zrastała się z jej rdzeniem i wypełniała całą istotę, Cassie mogłaby nią obdarzyć nawet pięciu lub sześciu przeciętnych czarodziejów. Ale, niestety, przez wieki bliższego lub dalszego kazirodztwa, ograniczała się znacznie pod względem użyteczności, bardziej opierając na instynkcie i samoprzetrwaniu. Nie zdziwiłoby go, gdyby wśród jej dzieci pojawił się charłak, a w jego linii, kiedyś, kolejny Merlin lub inny potężny mag. Wcześniej liczył również, że ta zgodzi się na to, by Lucjusz zaaranżował jej stosowne małżeństwo, bo ten znał się na genealogii i dziedziczeniu magii jak nikt inny. Zresztą, z tego co wiedział, w rodzie Malfoyów nie zdarzył się przypadek nawet dalekiego kazirodztwa. Teraz, znając już plany matrymonialne dziewczyny, pozostawało mieć nadzieje, że żadna trauma lub choroba nie zakłóci rozwoju jej dzieci.

Bo Cassiopeii tylko raz udało się użyć pełni zgromadzonej w sobie magii, w noc, gdy zginęła cała jej rodzina, uratowała swoje życie, odbierając życie kilkunastu napastnikom, ale leczyła się potem długo, nie mogąc rzucić nawet najprostszego jasnomagicznego zaklęcia. Ba, do tej pory unikała ich jak ognia, skupiając się na neutralnych i tych ciemnych. To właśnie zastępowaniu wszystkiego czystą czarną magią zawdzięczała przynajmniej połowę swojej reputacji, druga dzieliła się na pochodzenie i wyjątkową charyzmę, którą miała sposobność rozwinąć, wychowując się wśród tak wielu barwnych ludzi.

Już dawno przestał ukrywać, że dał jej sobie wejść na głowę. Dziewczyna uwielbiała poznawać granice i badać, na ile może je przekroczyć, przesuwać je wedle swojej woli, umiejętnie. Ta cecha była przydatna, zarówno w życiu jak i w realizowaniu ich celów, dlatego nie wyplewił jej u niej. U niej i u Marley, jego Marley, dziewczynce, którą lata temu zabrał z domu zdrajcy, chcąc wychować na potomkinię, mogącą kontynuować jego dzieło i wskrzesić go, gdyby nie udało mu się osiągnąć nieśmiertelności wcześniej. Los pokrzyżował mu te plany, ale Marley mimo wszystko wyrastała na osobę godną jego ewentualnego dziedzictwa, a towarzystwo, w którym się obracała i które sobie z łatwością jednała, nadawało się na przyszłych kompanów lub przynajmniej na przyszłe sługi.

Jedyne, co psuło obrazek, to jej biała magia, wypełniająca ją w prawie tak samym stopniu, co czarna Cassiopeię. I w równym stopniu nie dająca możliwości kontroli nad drugą dziedziną. Z jej rocznikiem spotykał się tuż po tej grupie adeptów i już od dawna widział, że ta w czarnej magii nie dorówna rodzeństwu nigdy. Miał jednak przyjemność oglądać pokaz jej umiejętności białomagicznych i wiedział, że na polu bitwy poradzi sobie doskonale.

Następną osobą, która przekroczyła próg sali był Tom Muggle. Kiedy pierwszy raz go poznał, uznał, że Marley żartuje. Tom? Muggle? Dobre sobie. A jednak personalia, wtedy jeszcze chłopca, okazały się prawdziwe. Od tej pory unikał zwracania się bezpośrednio do niego, ale potrafił docenić jego talent. Pokłady magiczne może nie były tak imponujące jak te Cassiopeii, ale ten umiejętnie z nich korzystał, nie zostawiając miejsca na nawet najdrobniejsze poprawki.

Nie zdziwiło go więc, że ten również go wykrył i skinął głową w jego kierunku, a potem usiadł obok przyjaciółki.

Tuż po nim weszła Yana, o której magii nie można było powiedzieć nic poza tym, że była. Dziewczynę ratował jedynie własny charakter, a tak wybuchowego i równocześnie upartego człowieka nie poznawało się często. Krok za nią wszedł Merith, jej całkowite przeciwieństwo. Pół życia spędził zapewne na medytacji, a drugie pół na uspokajaniu siostry bliźniaczki. Żadne z nich nie zwróciło na niego uwagi.

Kolejny był Vincenc, jeden z najzdolniejszych uczniów Esmy. Ustępował jedynie siostrom La Rage. Mimo wszystko, on uważał go za zdolniejszego, trafił tu w końcu dwa lata wcześniej i w niczym nie był gorszy od swoich rówieśników, często przerastając ich znacznie. Jego wadę stanowiło jednak lenistwo, przez które nie osiągał aż tak wysokich wyników, jakie mógłby. I nie stosował wszystkich rad dawanych mu przez nauczycieli, choć zapatrzony w Cassiopeię, starał się nie używać jasnej magii.

Ten również nie zauważył jego obecności.

Dopiero Klara zauważyła, ale nie miał się z czego cieszyć. Ona stanowiła szarą myszkę, spokojną, jasną czarodziejkę, która dołączyła do tych kursów po to, by lepiej zrozumieć czarnomagiczne urazy i dzięki temu w przyszłości lepiej je leczyć. Już dwa miesiące temu złożyła podanie o przeniesienie z kursu praktycznego na teoretyczny, to znaczy rezygnację z drugiego egzaminu. Poprosiła jednak, by móc dokończyć tegoroczny trening, a on się zgodził, nie widząc w niej zagrożenia.

Nikt inny z grupy nie dostrzegł go w ciemności, choć Xiang, rozglądający się po wejściu po sali, wywołał w nim pewną nadzieję. Po przetrzymaniu ich, odezwał się w końcu:

— Ogromnym zdumieniem napawa mnie fakt, że wszyscy z was zdali mistrzowski egzamin teoretyczny.

Było to prawdą, bo zaklęcie którego użył podczas egzaminu padło dwukrotnie.

o.o.o

— Boli? — Tom usiadł obok Cassie z butelką wody w ręce.

— Nie bardziej niż zwykle — odpowiedziała, przewracając się na bok. Leżała na zimnej podłodze w sali, obita, poturbowana i po kilkunastu zaklęciach torturujących. Mimo wszystko uważała, że było warto. — Trzeba się zbierać. Za godzinę mam… E…

— Kończy się rok szkolny, a ty nie pamiętasz planu zajęć?

Podał jej butelkę, a ona wypiła duszkiem całą wodę, nie podnosząc się bardziej niż kilka centymetrów.

— Znasz mnie już osiem lat i dopiero teraz się orientujesz, jak działa mój umysł? — spytała, oblizując usta z resztek wody i zniknęła butelkę prostym zaklęciem. — Chodź, muszę jeszcze wziąć prysznic.

Wstała i złapała przyjaciela za dłoń, ciągnąc go w odpowiednią stronę. Za drzwiami jednak spotkała swoją siostrę.

— Marley, sisi! — Rzuciła się jej na szyję, zupełnie jakby nie widywały się kilka razy dziennie.

— Cassie, sisi! — Siostra odwzajemniła gest. — Dobrze, że na ciebie wpadłam, wiesz? La Rage chce cię widzieć. Mówiła, żebyś przyszła do biblioteki, wiesz gdzie, po ostatnich zajęciach.

— Może lepiej nie idź sama, bo cię uszkodzi przed egzaminami? — powiedział przechodzący akurat obok Xavier, którego rozerwany rękaw ujawniał gojącą się ranę. — Dobrze radzę.

Tom obrzucił go pogardliwym spojrzeniem, a Cassiopeia nie kryła zdezorientowania:

— O co mu chodziło? Ja o czymś nie wiem?

— Podobno ty i La Rage jesteście w łeb w łeb, ale podchodzisz do jednego więcej egzaminu. I jeśli nie podwinie ci się noga, to ty będziesz wygłaszać mowę — wyjaśniła Marley, przewracając oczami i poprawiając sobie torbę na ramieniu. Fioletowa naszywka zgięła się lekko, a pluszowy miś na niej zrobił śmieszny grymas i zmienił w normalnego niedźwiedzia.

— Bzdura! — Cassie tym razem była oburzona. — Po pierwsze: La Rage jest lepsza i zawsze była — powiedziała pewnym i zdecydowanym tonem. — A po drugie… Jest lepsza. Nie zniżyłaby się do nieuczciwej wygranej. To zwyczajnie poniżej jej godności. Poza tym… Zabić albo uszkodzić dla mowy pożegnalnej? — prychnęła. — To poniżej czyjejkolwiek godności.

— Najwidoczniej nie poniżej godności Xaviera.

Dziewczęta roześmiały się na słowa Toma.

— To powodzenia, sisi — powiedziała Cassie, znów łapiąc przyjaciela za rękę.

— Tobie też! — krzyknęła jeszcze Marley, wchodząc do sali, gdzie czekał na nią morderczy trening i mężczyzna, którego traktowała jak drugiego ojca.

 **13/14 czerwca 1996  
** ** _Wiedeń, Austria_**

Jasna błyskawica przecięła niebo, uderzając w grunt podwórza przedwojennej szkoły. Głośny grzmot aż wstrząsnął szybami, lecz budynek pozostał nienaruszony. I tylko jednej osobie huk ten zakłócił sen.

Cassiopeia otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się niezbyt przytomnie po swoim otoczeniu. Korytarz był ciemny, choć na szczęście kilka lamp paliło się nieustannie, rozjaśniając nieco mrok.

— Czemu ja sobie to robię...? — jęknęła, kręcąc głową.

Parapet, na którym najwyraźniej zasnęła, był zimny, twardy i niezbyt wygodny. Korytarz ciemny, okno wysoko, a na dodatek... Cóż, to wciąż okno i trwała burza. A Cassie nie lubiła błysków, drżała przy każdym huku i bała się ciemności. Na liście jej fobii znajdowało się właściwie wszystko, co w jakikolwiek sposób mogło wywołać wspomnienie nocy sprzed jedenastu lat. A mimo wszystko, ciągle znajdowała się w sytuacjach, w których była na to narażona. I ciągle robiła to świadomie. Przecież zdawała sobie sprawę, że jeśli lampy zgasłyby, gdy spała, jej wrzask pobudziłby połowę mieszkańców.

Westchnęła zirytowana własną głupotą i przeciągnęła się — w ostatniej chwili złapała książkę, która się prawie zsunęła z jej kolan. Na starej, zielonej skórze wytłoczono ledwo widoczny w tak okropnym świetle napis: _Czarna Magia dla zaawansowanych, podręcznik przygotowujący do egzaminu teoretycznego mistrzostwa stopnia pierwszego trojga autorów_. Tytuł doskonale obrazował sposób, w jaki ktoś napisał przynajmniej połowę rozdziałów — za dużo słów, za mało sensu, a i gramatyka nie do końca udana. Ale pomimo tego, to to najlepszy możliwy wybór, jeśli chodziło o ten stopień zaawansowania. Dwa lata temu, Cassiopeia poradziła sobie z egzaminem wyśmienicie, w tym roku (z egzaminem stopnia drugiego) również. Zapewne sukces osiągnęła między innymi przez to, że wałkowała swoje egzemplarze ciągle i ciągle na nowo, ale przede wszystkim — rozumiała je i uzupełniała notatkami własnymi i swojej grupy. W myślach, do czego w życiu nie przyznałaby się ojcu, a nawet i rodzeństwu, nazywała je swoimi własnymi podręcznikami księżniczki. Półkrwi dodać nie mogła, niestety albo i wręcz przeciwnie.

Nagle znów błysnęło się okropnie, budynek zatrząsnął (ponownie wychodząc ze starcia bez szwanku), a naprawdę głośny huk sprawił, że dziewczyna aż podskoczyła. Mała kulka światła, którą wcześniej na wszelki wypadek wyczarowała, rozżarzyła się bardziej, akurat w momencie, kiedy lampy na korytarzu zgasły. Najwyraźniej elektryka nie wytrzymała próby tej nocy.

Cassie przycisnęła plecy do ściany, a prawy bok do szyby. Przełknęła ślinę i oddychając głęboko, zaczęła liczyć od dziesięciu w dół. Gdy doszła do dwóch, przez korytarz przeleciało ciepłe powietrze. Świeczki wiszące na ścianach zapaliły się. Magia przejęła system oświetlenia. Niestety, było ciemniej niż przy lampach, ale to zawsze coś.

Potrzebowała uspokoić swój oddech, swoje serce i ogółem całą siebie, więc skupiła się na każdym wdechu i wydechu, próbując nie myśleć o ciemności, a w zamian wyciągnąć dłoń do swojej mocy. Jeszcze mroczniejszej niż jakakolwiek noc, która kiedykolwiek ją obudziła.

Nie dało to zbyt wielkich rezultatów, osiągnęła jedynie odrobinę wolniejszy rytm serca i trochę ciepłej, otulającej ją magii. Westchnęła, kręcąc głową nad samą sobą. Była okropna, niereformowalna i odczuwała wstyd za siebie. Nie powinna nigdy zdać żadnego egzaminu, skoro zwykła ciemność ją obezwładniała.

Na szczęście, znała na to dobry sposób. Niezawodny, o ile tylko towarzyszyło mu choć najmniejsze źródło światła (bez niego byłaby stracona).

Wsunęła dłoń pod szatę i zacisnęła ją na wisiorku wiszącym na szyi. Zamknęła oczy, wsłuchując się w rytm serca tak jej bliskiego. Przypomniała sobie, jak udało im się — jej, Draconowi i Marley — zdobyć tak niezwykłe przedmioty. Wspomnienie sprzed ośmiu lat wciąż było żywe, zapisało się w jej umyśle dzięki swojej niepowtarzalności i ogromnej wdzięczności, jaką Cassiopeia odczuwała w stosunku do tamtej starej wiedźmy.

 ** _Siedem lat temu: 2 lipca 1988. Dzielnica Dzielnego Smoka, Chiny_**

 _W Chinach czarodzieje zamieszkiwali kilka dzielnic, choć Marley wydawało się, że bardziej adekwatne byłoby nazywanie ich miastami. Spędzili tu już sześć dni i ani razu nie opuścili „Dzielnicy Dzielnego Smoka", magicznej stolicy tego państwa, a poza swoim apartamentem, żadnego miejsca nie odwiedzili więcej niż raz._

 _Od głównej ulicy odchodziło kilka innych, równie zatłoczonych i ruchliwych, tak samo szerokich. One rozgałęziały się w mniejsze, a najmniejsze uliczki, ślepe zaułki i zakamarki można było już spokojnie liczyć w setkach._

 _Marley naprawdę bała się zgubić, ale perspektywa wygrania zakładu z wujkiem Duiliusem była silniejsza. Spojrzała na rodzeństwo. Mijali właśnie jedną z mniejszy ulic, bardzo zatłoczoną, pełną rozpraszających uwagę witryn, dźwięków i zapachów._

— _Cassie — szepnęła, kiwając głową. — Draco._

 _Rodzeństwo zwróciło się w jej stronę, a decyzja została podjęta w ułamku sekundy. Zniknęli w tłumie po lewej. A potem skręcili w prawo, znów w lewo, dwa razy w prawo, lewo, prawo i trzy razy w lewo, aż w końcu stracili rachubę, gdzie skręcają i jak daleko odbiegli._

 _Draco upadł, próbując złapać oddech._

— _Dlaczego biegliśmy tak szybko?_

— _Bo wujek powiedział, że nie uda się na osiem minut. A ciocia na pewno szybko się zorientowała_

— _To był głupi pomysł — stwierdził najmłodszy, już bez zadyszki, rozglądając się. — Zgubiliśmy się._

— _Sam jesteś głupi.._

— _Przecież taki był plan. — Marley spojrzała na brata jak na niespełna rozumu._

— _Wiem. To był głupi plan — upierał się Draco._

— _Wcale nie. Naszym celem było się zgubić, a plan do tego doprowadził, więc nie był głupi. Głupi mógłby być zakład z wujkiem, o to, że się zgubimy. Ale spokojnie, ciocia nas znajdzie w przeciągu najbliższej godziny — zapewniła Cassiopeia, uśmiechając się krzepiąco do brata._

— _Niby jak nas znajdzie? To miejsce jest ogromne._

— _Naprawdę sądzisz, że rodzice puścili nas do obcego kraju bez odpowiednich zaklęć? — zaśmiała się Cassie. — Pytanie tylko brzmi, gdzie na ciocię poczekamy._

— _Może tam? — Marley wskazała palcem, tego paskudnego zwyczaju rodzice nie potrafili jej oduczyć, na witrynę jakiegoś starego sklepu. Najmniej zachęcającą witrynę w okolicy._

— _Mnie pasuje. Chodź — Cassie złapała Draco za rękę i pociągnęła go w tamtą stronę._

 _Gdy podeszli bliżej, witryna wydawała się jeszcze bardziej tajemnicza i ponura. Marley dostrzegła nawet pajęczynę, ale jej uwagę szybko odwróciła stara, zakurzona pozytywka przedstawiająca śliczną dziewczynkę w złotej sukience. Spojrzała jeszcze na drzwi, napis „_ _蓮花_ _ **[1]**_ _" nie mówił jej zbyt wiele, nie znała w końcu chińskiego._

— _Dzień dobry! — krzyknęli zgodnie, przekraczając próg._

 _Sklep był pełen różnych staroci, magicznych artefaktów, bibelotów, niezliczonych książek, a nawet okazów rzadkich zwierząt, jak na przykład wypchany nundu_ _ **[2]**_ _, na widok którego Marley krzyknęła, Draco schował się za Cassie, a ta ostatnia otworzyła buzię tak szeroko, że aż strzyknęła jej żuchwa._

— _Łał… — szepnęła trójka dzieci, a Marley, już odważna jak zwykle, dotknęła futra gigantycznego lamparta. — Jakie miękkie._

— _Na żywo robi większe wrażenie — Cassie zbliżyła twarz do kłów kota. — Imponujące._

— _I ty masz go w różdżce…_

— _Musimy przypomnieć tacie o pozbyciu się bogina spod mojego łóżka — powiedział Draco. — Nie wiedziałem, że nundu są aż tak ogromne._

— _Twój bogin jest moim ojcem w zielonym tutu, Draco, nas nie oszukasz — przypomniała mu Cassiopeia, głaszcząc wypchane zwierzę po pysku. — Czemu mój…_

— _Co wy tu robicie?! — Głos zdenerwowanej kobiety przerwał pytanie dziewczynki._

— _Oglądamy nundu — powiedział szybko Draco, wystraszony, ale jednak chcąc pokazać siostrom, że wcale tak nie jest._

— _Przepraszamy — od razu dodała Marley._

— _Nie wiedzieliśmy, że nie wolno go dotykać — szybko usprawiedliwiła siebie i rodzeństwo Cassie. Marley i ona miały wprawę w wychodzeniu cało z kłopotów i nie dostawaniu szlabanów, ale konfrontacja z zupełnie nieznaną osobą zawsze trochę je rozstrajała. Na rodziców, krewnych i inne dorosłe osoby mające nad nimi władzę wypracowały już dawno własne sposoby. A nieznajomych trzeba było dopiero rozgryźć._

— _Można go dotykać, nazywa się Xiang — powiedziała kobieta, przyglądając się im. — Pytam, co robicie w moim sklepie._

— _Czekamy na ciocię — odpowiedziała szybko Marley, kopiąc Draco w kostkę. On na pewno powiedziałby coś głupiego, na przykład: że się zgubili. — Pomyśleliśmy, że obejrzymy, co pani tutaj ma. Bardzo… Imponujące zbiory._

— _Tak! Zwłaszcza Xiang — dodała jej siostra, próbując objąć szyję ogromnego jaguara. Wyglądała, jakby znalazła miłość swojego życia, ukochane zwierzątko._

 _— Mój pradziad był w grupie, która go upolowała — powiedziała kobieta z dumą. — W 1796._

 _— Mój też tam był — zareagowało równocześnie rodzeństwo. Zaśmiali się na swoją zgodność._

 _— Tak? A jak się nazywał?_

 _— No taki nasz wspólny, to Baten Black — odparła Cassie. — Ale jeszcze taki tylko jego, blondaska, Braith Malfoy._

 _— Tak myślałam żeście brytyjskie szczury — Kobieta pokiwała głową._

 _— Francuskie — poprawił Draco._

 _— No chyba ty._

 _— To już ze mnie jest większy Francuz niż z ciebie, braciszku. — Mina Cassie jasno pokazywała, co ta sądzi o rzekomej poprawce. — A żaden ze mnie Francuz, Draco, żaden._

 _— Bardzo dobrze — przerwała im, zanim zdążyli się na dobre pokłócili — mówicie po chińsku jak na brytyjsko-francuskie szczury._

 _— Zaklęcie translacyjne — odpowiedziała Cassie wymijająco._

 _— Bardzo dobre zaklęcie._

 _— Wujek jest ambasadorem — powiedział bardzo dumny Draco, a Marley aż otworzyła usta ze zdumienia. Cassie zadowoliło dopiero trzepnięcie brata w głowę._

 _— Rodzina ambasadora? — Kobieta od razu wywęszyła szwindel. — Oj, coś mi się nie wydaje, by ktokolwiek zostawił was samych… No? Słucham._

 _— Zgubiliśmy się — przyznała Marley, ale Chinka zwyczajnie złapała się za biodra i spojrzała na dzieci srogo. — No, uciekliśmy. Ale ciocia na pewno zaraz nas znajdzie._

 _— No! Sista dobrze mówi, mamy na sobie zaklęcia lokalizacyjne — dodała szybko Cassie._

 _— Jak klucze albo pies — mruknął Draco, wyraźnie uważający to za hańbę na swoim honorze._

 _— Jesteście rodzeństwem? — spytała kobieta, a po uwadze Dracona dodała: — To bardzo rozsądne, młody człowieku, żeby zabezpieczyć tak swoje dzieci, gdy wyjeżdżają do obcego państwa!_

 _Chłopiec wyraźnie się speszył._

 _— To nie tak, my zawsze je na sobie mamy, teraz tylko trochę więcej. Lubimy wpadać w kłopoty — wyjaśniła Cassie. — Albo je wywoływać._

 _— Ehe! — poparła siostrę młoda Malfoyówna. — A co do rodzeństwa, to tak, trochę. W sensie, biologicznie jesteśmy tylko kuzynami, bliższymi lub dalszymi. Ale jesteśmy rodzeństwem._

 _— Ten tutaj, to Dracon Malfoy — powiedziała najstarsza — jego rodzice adoptowali ją, Marley. Ja jestem Cassie Snape._

 _— Wei Yuen — przedstawiła się kobieta. — Nie powinniście tyle mówić o sobie obcym ludziom._

 _— Wtopiliśmy już przy dziadku. — Marley wzruszyła ramionami, a pani Yuen uśmiechnęła się._

 _Gdy ciotka wpadła do sklepu kilkanaście minut później, tak brzmiała jej tyrada: — Już was nigdy więcej, nigdzie nie zabiorę. Z roku na rok stajecie się coraz gorsi, jak wasi rodzice z wami wytrzymują? I nawet nie mówcie słowa o Duliusie, zabiję go!_

 _Ale do pani Yuen wrócili. Głównie dlatego, że Cassie chciała jeszcze raz zobaczyć Xianga, a krótki wywiad zlecony przez wujka Duiliusa uznał kobietę za wiarygodną. A wujo przeżył, wymigując się brakiem kontaktu z dziećmi. Podobno nawet nie podejrzewał, by mogli uznać jego słowa za poważne._

 ** _Kilka dni później: 10 lipca 1988 roku. Dzielnica Dzielnego Smoka, Chiny._**

 _Tego dnia w rodzinnym sklepie_ _蓮花_ _przywitały ich tak miłe dla dziecięcych uszu słowa: — Mam coś dla was._

 _— Co? — Od razu zainteresował się Dracon, który na słowo „prezent" reagował ekscytacją przewyższającą tę sióstr wielokrotnie._

 _— Chodźcie, pokażę wam._

 _Kobieta położyła na ladzie drewnianą szkatułkę. W środku znajdowała się biała satyna, a na niej trzy bezbarwne kulki._

 _— Dziękujemy! — powiedziały dzieci, wyciągając ręce, ale te zostały szybko trzepnięte._

 _— Gdzie z łapami? To nie wszystko. Wyciągnijcie lewe dłonie — poleciła Yuen._

 _— Ale tylko Draco jest leworęczny — zauważyła Cassiopeia._

 _— Ale serca wszyscy macie z tej samej strony — odparła kobieta, najwyraźniej przyzwyczajona już do przemądrzałości nie tylko Cassie, ale i pozostałych dzieci._

 _Bez dalszego, zbędnego gadania wyciągnęli ręce, a kobieta położyła na nich kulki. Zamknęła ich dłonie i swoje oczy, wyszeptała dość długie zaklęcie w swoim języku._

 _Dłonie zapiekły dzieci dość mocno, nie pisnęli oni jednak, czując magię, nie wypuścili też kulek, gdy wiedźma zabrała swoje ręce. Zrobili to dopiero, gdy im kazała._

 _Bezbarwne kulki zupełnie się zmieniły. Coś, co wydawało się szkłem, teraz zdecydowanie było kamieniem. Na dłoni Dracona spoczywał gładki kamyk, o którym chłopiec nie potrafił powiedzieć nic ciekawego. Miał szaro-szary kolor, taki jak jego oczy, i właściwie nic go nie wyróżniało, żadna plamka. Spojrzał w prawo._

 _Kamyk na dłoni Marley był zielony, ale nie tak do końca zwyczajnie. Lśnił, nawet w tym bladym świetle sklepu, dając zieloną poświatę na rękę jego siostry. Draco poczuł nawet ukłucie zazdrości, ale przecież zawsze wiedział, że oczy Marley są znacznie piękniejsze niż te jego._

 _Spojrzał jeszcze dalej, wtedy, gdy Cassie spojrzała na jego dłoń. Kamień najstarszej z nich był czarny, czarny jak węgiel i Draco poczuł się trochę lepiej._

 _Tymczasem jego siostra odwróciła się w stronę wiedźmy._

 _— Nie wiedziałam, że zmieniasz wygląd — powiedziała kobieta, zanim dziewczynka się odezwała._

 _— Marley też zmienia, a to oczy mojej adopcyjnej mamy. Tylko, że… Moje naturalne oczy nie są wcale czarne, nie aż tak! — Na dowód zmieniła wygląd, rosnąc o kilka centymetrów, zyskując znacznie włosów, ciemniejąc — również na karnacji — i po prostu, wyglądając jak rasowa mieszanka krwi Blacków i Lestrange'ów._

 _— Ale ten kamień też nie jest czarny, spójrz._

 _Kobieta przyłożyła do niego różdżkę i oświetliła go promieniem światła._

 _Draco poczuł drugie ukłucie zazdrości. Rozświetlony kamień okazał się ciemnozielony, pełny granatowych plam. Draco pocieszało trochę, że przecież by ujawnić jego piękno, potrzebował ostrego światła. A potem przypomniał sobie — to jego siostry. I już było dobrze._

 _— Dziękujemy — powiedziała Marley._

 _— To jeszcze nie wszystko, dajcie je tutaj._

 _Zaciekawione jeszcze bardziej dzieci spełniły kolejne polecenie._

 _— Ta kamienie są na stałe połączone z waszymi sercami i waszą magią, duszą, jak kto woli. Nic nie jest w stanie tego zmienić, to potężna magia, rozumiecie?_

 _Pokiwali głowami, choć może nie do końca szczerze._

 _Kobieta wyszeptała kolejne zaklęcie i uniosła każdy kamień kolejno w górę, formując z nich ładne walce. A potem stuknęła w każdy jakimś zaklęciem, a te rozpadły się na trzy części. Jedna z nich była o wiele mniejszym walcem. Dwie pozostałe to był kamień pozbawiony tego swoistego „rdzenia" i podzielony na pół._

 _Następnie wiedźma wymieszała kamienie. Szary rdzeń otulił kamień zielony i czarny, zielony przykryty został szarym i czarnym, a czarny przez zielony i szary. Każdy z nich został zanurzony w dziwnym eliksirze, a kiedy został wyjęty, wyglądał, jakby nigdy nie został podzielony — kolory łączyły się na złączeniach, a rdzenie prześwitywały na zewnątrz._

 _I choć dzieci myślały, że to koniec, znów się myliły. Małe dłuto wydrążyło w każdym z kamieni, tuż na łączeniach, owalne zagłębienie, ale na stół nie upadły żadne odpadki. Wtedy kobieta wyjęła z szuflady trzy zegarki w takim samym kształcie. Na każdym oprócz godziny znajdowała się mała data, każdy otoczony był złotem. Umieściła je w kamieniach._

 _— To są wasze medaliony. Połączone z sercem właściciela poprzez rdzeń i z sercami rodzeństwa przez dwie pozostałe części. — Dzieci pokiwały głowami. — Dzięki nim będziecie wiedzieć, czy reszta jest bezpieczna i zdołacie odnaleźć się, jeśli komuś będzie coś groziło. Zegarki wam w tym pomogą. Nie mogę wam powiedzieć, jak konkretnie będą się zachowywać, bo każda miłość rządzi się własnymi prawami, ale zapewniam, że szybko to rozgryziecie. I nie przegapicie zagrożenia. Jeszcze tylko łańcuszki._

 _Wyjęła kolejne złoto z innej szuflady (tym razem zamkniętej jakąś pieczęcią) i uformowała trzy bardzo długie łańcuszki, które trzykrotnie owinęła, przecięła, połączyła z kamieniami i złączyła zapięciami._

 _— Nigdy się nie zerwą, ręczę za to własnym życiem. Możecie je przykrywać innymi rzeczami._

 _Zegarki Cassie i Marley zostały założone na ich szyje, a ten Dracona na rękę. Rodzeństwo od tej pory patrzyło na kobietę jak na świętą. I każde z nich myślało, że to właśnie ono ma najpiękniejszy medalion._

 **Czasy współczesne: noc z 13 na 14 czerwca 1996. Austria, Wiedeń.**

Wisiorek zadrżał leciutko, jego dolna połowa zmieniła barwę, a zamiast godziny, zegarek wyświetlił: „Idź spać.". Blaszka była przez chwilę szara. Zacisnęła dłoń i odesłała krótką wiadomość: „Kocham Cię. Śpij".

Cassie uśmiechnęła się lekko. To Draco jako pierwszy odkrył, wcale nie tak dawno temu, że zegarki przekazują też krótkie wiadomości związane luźno z emocjami, a nie tylko uczucia objawiające się kolorem i czymś, co nazwali „lustrem" na ich własnych sercach.

Westchnęła i wyciągnęła wyjątkowo długą różdżkę przed siebie. Krótkie machnięcie pozwoliło wypełnić ponury korytarz większą liczbą światła, a jej patronus zeskoczył z parapetu i powiększył się znacznie, zmieniając we właściwą formę… Czyli nundu.

— No, Cassie, nie bądź dzieckiem — powiedziała sama do siebie i ruszyła korytarzem.

Jej oddech był równie szybki co krok, a wzrok zamiast, jak zawsze, być pewnie utkwionym w coś przed nią, rozbiegał się we wszystkie strony, próbując nadążyć nad słuchem i węchem, wytężonymi w tej chwili do maksimum. W końcu dotarła do skrzydła mieszkalnego, a tam potknęła i prawie zabiła, wywracając tuż obok pogrzebacza służącego im nie tyle, co do wygarniania węgli z popiołu, co bardziej walk młodszych roczników.

— Kur… — prawie przeklęła, orientując się w tym, o co zahaczyła

Na podłodze, tuż obok kominka, leżała otwarta czarna walizka. W niej błękitna poduszka, a na niej mała dziewczynka, która się teraz przebudziła. Przetarła oczy i rzuciła bezgłośne Lumos.

— Co się dzieje? — zabrzmiał niewyraźny głos.

— Nic, Aneczko — zamigała szybko. — Potknęłam się o ciebie.

Mała Ana stanowiła oczko w głowie prawie wszystkich wychowawców i starszych uczniów. Głuchej dziewczynce rząd brytyjski opłacił naukę w Esmie, bo dziecko nie dorosło jeszcze do trwałej naprawy słuchu, a tylko kadra tej szkoły była w stanie zapewnić dziewczynce odpowiednie warunki i opiekę. No, może poza łóżkiem, ale pod tym względem Aneczka nie różniła się od innych uczniów w ogóle.

Esma to nie Hogwart, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang czy inna wygodna szkoła publiczna! Tutaj na stałe, na pełny program edukacji, trafiali nieliczni. Większość z sakiewkami większymi od budżetów co mniejszych państw lub umysłami dorównującymi renesansowym geniuszom. Zwykłe łóżka i tak zostałyby zamienione przez troskliwych rodziców na bardziej „dostateczne", co powodowałoby chaos, a ich brak powodował większe zaangażowanie w naukę transmutacji. Przynajmniej u najmłodszych stypendystów i tych, którym na trzecim roku odebrano magiczne kufry.

Mała Ana była jednym z nielicznych przypadków dzieci, które zamiast nauczyć się na początek zmiękczyć i ocieplić podłogę (a potem zmienić krzesło w fotel i tak dalej), postanowiła naśladować bogatsze koleżanki. Nie zrozumiała jednak, że „spanie w kufrze" oznacza zaczarowany apartament w tymże. A kiedy w końcu wyjaśniono jej to nieporozumienie… Odpowiedziała: _Nic nie szkodzi_ , i dalej tak spała.

— Śpij, Aneczko — powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do dziewczynki, a potem przykryła ją kocem, tylko trochę ciemniejszym od poduszki.

Poduszka, koc, kołdra i termofor, tylko to zapewniała szkoła każdemu uczniowi. Poduszka była błękitna z jednej strony, biała z drugiej, z namalowaną u góry falką. Granatowo-fioletowo-różową, czyli reprezentującą każdą z trzech grup uczniowskich: Orły, Niedźwiedzie i Pelikany. Koc był w jasnym granacie, barwie szkoły. Kołdra od spodu wyglądała jak on, ale z drugiej strony pokrywały ją napisy. Uwzględnione zostało każde miasto i każdy kraj, mający swoją filię Esmy lub prowadzący choć jedne zajęcia, a państwa założycielskie — których magiczna edukacja do dzisiaj opiera się o tę szkołę — zostały zapisane pięknym, złotym pismem: Włochy, Polska, Czechy, Niemcy, Hiszpania, Portugalia, Słowacja, Słowenia, Grecja i Austria, najważniejszy kraj. To w Wiedniu znajdowała się główna filia, zrzeszająca wszystkie i to w Wiedniu organizowano egzaminy.

Cassiopeia upewniła się jeszcze, że Ana na nowo zasnęła i dopiero wstała z klęczek, obierając odpowiedni kierunek i zwrot. Tym razem uważała trochę bardziej, bo przecież nie raz ktoś z bogatych zapomniał zamknąć swój kufer. A w tym wypadku mogłaby nawet spaść z kilku metrów, nie tylko obudzić niewinne dziecko. Minęła Vince'a śpiącego na hamaku wysępionym od starszego brata i weszła na półpiętro.

Ona i jej przyjaciółka, Croyance, już na drugim roku zdobyły mały, ale własny pokoik, dzięki czemu nie musiały spać w większej grupie. Minęła jeszcze kąt (bardzo duży kąt) zajęty przez siostry La Rage, których magia już była powodem plotek w magicznym świecie. Cassie z każdym dniem upewniała się w przekonaniu, że trafią one do Panteonu Legend, niemal magicznych świętych, tuż obok Merlina i Morgany. Margaret i Alice La Rage bowiem nie czarowały, one tkały magię, zaplatając ją tak, by zrobiła dokładnie to, co siostry sobie życzyły. Nie tylko panna Snape uważała to za imponujące, ale niemal każdy, kto o tym wiedział. Do dziewcząt przybywali już profesorowie z najdalszych zakątków świata, nie obyło się też bez wizyt dyrektorów innych szkół (również amerykańskich), nikt jednak nie zdołał nauczyć się niczego poza stworzeniem maleńkiej, szklanej kulki. Technika plecenia, tak naturalna dla dwóch dziewczynek, okazywała się za każdym razem zbyt skomplikowana.

Ba! Czas nic tutaj nie pomagał, bo chcąc lepiej zrozumieć magię, profesorowie przekonali zarząd Esmy (a właściwie po prostu jej dyrektora) do wprowadzenia pewnego eksperymentu edukacyjnego. Do obowiązkowego programu nauczania dodano, tylko dla trzech roczników, dwie godziny tygodniowo z siostrami La Rage. Cassie i jej rówieśnicy spędzili cztery lata, słuchając opowieści Margaret, patrząc oczami Alice, próbując utkać coś własnego. Każdy powtórzył wyczyn profesorów i stworzył kilka kryształowych, kolorowych kulek. Niektórym udało stworzyć się piórko, kilka osób opanowało rozświetlanie swoich palców (Snape zaliczała się oczywiście do tej grupy), ktoś sam rozgryzł, jak stworzyć poduszkę, a Tom Muggle opanował lewitowanie. Najdalej zaszedł Vice, opanowując metody zastąpienia prawie pięćdziesięciu różnych zaklęć. Nikogo to zbytnio nie dziwiło, był w końcu jednym z najmądrzejszych (choć i najbardziej leniwych) uczniów szkoły. Wtedy jednak program przerwano, siostry uznały, że te dwie godziny wolą spędzić bardziej produktywnie, na przykład się ucząc, podwyższając już i tak najlepsze średnie w szkole. Z poparciem rodziców i większości kadry Esmy, bez trudu przekonały profesorów do odpuszczenia sobie. (Obiecały jedynie, że napiszą do nich, jeśli kiedyś ktoś inny zrozumie plecenie magii). Mało kto wiedział, że eksperyment kontynuowano, ale w o wiele mniejszej skali, w ukryciu nawet przed większością nauczycieli.

Siostry spały zatem otulone w swoją magię, jedna na ogromnym parapecie zmienionym w łóżko, a druga w szufladzie komody. Swój kąt odgrodziły, jak wielu uczniów, materiałem reprezentującym ich grupy (różowym dla Alice i fioletowym dla Margaret). Pokój, choć może to za wiele powiedziane, Cassiopieii i Croyance odznaczał się dwiema błękitnymi zasłonami, bo obie należały od lat do orłów. Znajdował się on w pewnym oddaleniu od głównej sali (nazywanej czasem żerdzią), należało przejść kilkanaście metrów obok barierki i odbić w prawo. Tam znajdowała się ich siedziba, właściwie to jedna z czterech siedzib. Odsunęła błękitne zasłony i ruszyła korytarzem.

Mijała kolejne pokoje, zakątki i wnęki: tu spały dziewczyny z piątego roku, cała, no cóż, piątka. Dalej wymieszana grupa muzyków, trzech ich było. A pomieszczenie po prawej, odgrodzone tradycyjnie zasłoną, zajmowała siódemka chłopaków, dogadujących się nad wyraz dobrze. Najstarszy z nich, jej przyjaciel Tom, spał na zdobycznym łóżku szpitalnym, wygranym w karty od poprzedniego posiadacza. Olaf, bo tak nazwano ten mebel, towarzyszył życiu szkoły już od ponad wieku, przechodząc z rąk do rąk na drodze zakładów, walk i innych rywalizacji.

Cassie spała na samym końcu korytarza, po lewej. Od prawej strony przejście zasłaniała błękitna zasłona, w której prawym rogu naszyto godło Blacków, a od lewej podobna. W prawym rogu był ślad, jakby kiedyś się coś tam znajdowało. Cassiopeia zmarszczyła brwi i weszła do „pokoju", który był okrągłym narożnikiem, odgrodzonym od zewnątrz tylko tymi zasłonami i ścianą z kolorowych bloczków szkła. Z jednej strony stała trochę rozwalona, duża szafa, z drugiej stolik z dwoma ukradzionymi krzesłami. Na środku leżał dywan, a na nim część ich rzeczy, okna zasłoniły purpurą, a pod ścianą ze szkła postawiły ogromne łóżko. Transmutowane z trzech ławek, pięciu krzeseł i desek zdobytych przez Toma w grze w pokera. Przykrywały go szkolna pościel i jeszcze jeden różowy koc oraz dodatkowe poduszki. Z prawej strony leżała na nim czerwonowłosa dziewczyna, i Cassie nawet w tak słabym świetle widziała jej rozmazany makijaż. A po lewej, na poduszce leżał czarny kot. Usiadła obok.

— Przesuń się, Asmo.

Kot się niechętnie podniósł i przeszedł w górę łóżka, a potem przeskoczył na kosz stojący obok i patrzył na swoją właścicielkę.

— Jesteś.

Śpiąca dziewczyna się przeciągnęła i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.

— Jestem. Zdjęłaś herb?

Cassie wsunęła się pod kołdrę.

— Nie zapłacił za moje egzaminy. Rozumiesz?

— Rozumiem — odparła, wkładając sporo wysiłku w to, by jej głos nie załamał się tak, jak ten przyjaciółki. Objęła ją w pasie. — Śpij, coś wymyślimy, wiesz o tym.

— Wiem.

Jedną z nastolatek ukołysał do snu cichy płacz i ciepłe objęcie, drugą migotanie jedynej świecy w pokoju.

 **21 czerwca 1996  
** **Dwór Malfoyów, Anglia**

Tego dnia Draco pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi jeszcze w pokoju wspólnym, a potem poszedł ze swoimi rzeczami do gabinetu Severusa Snape'a i przeniósł się do domu. Wcale nie żałował ominięcia całodziennej podróży pociągiem czy nawet uczty pożegnalnej. Żałował nawet tego, jak rzadko ma się okazję uczestniczyć w czyimś balu absolwentów. A potem uświadomił sobie, że przecież w przyszłym roku szkołę kończy Marley i również będzie musiał wcześniej pojawić się w domu. Poprawiło mu to humor jeszcze bardziej.

W spokoju przebrał się nawet kilka razy, pod namową zdecydowanie za bardzo zdenerwowanej starszej siostry.

— Wiesz, gdyby nie to, że na tym balu będzie wiele poważanych osób założyłbym paczkę baletową — powiedział, zachowując powagę, gdy Marley w skupieniu strzepywała mu z szaty niewidoczne pyłki.

Marley spojrzała na niego, również udając, że bierze to na serio.

— Gdyby nie to, że tata ci zabronił, to i tak byś włożył.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią z udawanym oburzeniem.

— Ja? Przecież jestem Malfoyem, drugim postrachem Hogwartu i księciem Slytherinu!

— Skoro wmawianie sobie tego poprawia ci humor, to wmawiaj to sobie dalej — powiedziała Marv, przeszukując szkatułę z biżuterią. — Cholera, gdzie on jest? — wysypała jej zawartość na łóżko.

— Znowu nie wiesz gdzie położyłaś medalik od Toma? — spytał Draco, zakładając na swój zegarek czarny, szeroki pasek, który zasłaniał cały łańcuszek i właściwie odsłaniał tylko owalną tarczę. W końcu by zrozumieć, czego chcą od niego siostry, potrzebował jedynie dotykać kamienia.

— Tak, on mnie zabije, jeśli go nie znajdę. I na pewno zauważy, nawet nie próbuj mi wmawiać inaczej.

Jego siostra zaczynała już panikować.

— To przez to, że zawsze go zdejmujesz, żeby go wyczyścić przed tymi wszystkimi wyjściami. Dlaczego po prostu nie będziesz go zawsze nosić? — podszedł by pomóc szukać zguby.

— No jasne! — palnęła się w głowę i wypadła z pokoju jak burza, by wrócić chwilę później. — Dałam go Milly do wyczyszczenia.

— No widzisz, jakiego masz wspaniałego brata?

— A czy mój wspaniały brat mógłby mi pomóc zapiąć zegarek?

— Czyli przyznajesz, że jestem wspaniały? — spytał, spełniając jej prośbę i zapinając zegarek, trzymający się jedynie na tym cienkim, złotym łańcuszku, zawiniętym dwukrotnie wokół nadgarstka Malfoyówny.

— Zdarza ci się być wspaniałym, ale pamiętaj żeby nie popaść w samozachwyt. Już wystarczy, że wymyślasz sobie tytuły.

Przewróciła oczami.

— Wcale ich nie wymyślam! — oburzył się.

— Nie? To niby od kiedy w Hogwarcie nadają tytuł księcia?

— Od kiedy ja tam jestem.

— Zabini też ma ten tytuł?

— Nie — burknął. — On ma tytuł księżniczki.

— Dlatego, że jest gejem?

— Nie. Dlatego, że on pierwszy zaklepał ten tytuł.

Rodzeństwo wybuchło śmiechem.

 **Równocześnie: Wiedeń, Austria.**

Cassie stała przed lustrem, wpatrując się w swoje oblicze z uporem. Wiedziała, że wygląda pięknie. W końcu każdy Black był wysoki, miał gęste włosy, ciemne oczy i wyglądał wyjątkowo dobrze. Jej dodano jeszcze ciemniejszą karnację po matce, a głowę przykrywały niemal czarne loki… Mimo wszystko wolałby teraz być znacznie niższą, grubszą, jaśniejszą i móc patrzeć w lustro i widzieć siostrę swojej siostry, a nie dziedziczkę swojej rodziny.

Ale obiecała, właśnie tej rodzinie, że na balu pojawi się jak należy. Mimo wszystko czuła się mniej sobą, choć przecież zwykle ten wygląd dawał jej więcej pewności siebie.

Odwróciła się w stronę przyjaciółki i gdy tylko na nią spojrzała, po raz kolejny przestała myśleć o sobie jako o zbyt pięknej.

— Muszę iść? — spytała Croyance, zauważając wzrok Cassie.

— Wiesz, kiedyś myślałam, że to ja zadam takie pytanie — powiedziała Cassiopeia, uśmiechając się lekko. — Oczywiście, że nie musisz. Mogę zostać z tobą, jeśli chcesz, ale zastanów się, co chcesz przekazać światu.

— No tak, gazety. — Zirytowana Croyance wepchnęła do torebki (większej w środku niż na zewnątrz) zapasowe buty. Równie czerwone jak cały jej elegancki strój, równie czerwone jak jej włosy.

— Nie tylko gazety.

— Wiem, nie mogę pokazać, że to wszystko mnie dobija i inne tego typu pierdoły.

Kopnęła jeden z otwartych kufrów, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, co o tym wszystkim myślisz.

— Croy, na litość wszystkiego, bez przesady. Ja wiem, że to nie jest dla ciebie łatwe, ale co ci ten biedny kufer zrobił?

— Nic. — Croyance usiadła na łóżku. — Nie wiem, co się dzieje, nie zachowuję się jak ja.

— Zauważyłam, po prostu przeżywasz.

Usiadła obok przyjaciółki.

— Chyba zapominasz, że ja tam będę. I Tom. I obie La Rage. I Klara. I…

— Rozumiem, nie musisz wymieniać wszystkich, wiesz?

— Wiem, ale lubię ich wymieniać. Został mi tydzień, gdy każdego mogę swobodnie nazywać przyjacielem. — Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Pamiętasz, jak nie mogłyśmy znaleźć Asmodeusza i wszyscy pomagali szukać?

Oczywiście, że pamiętała.

 ** _Siedem lat temu: 21 czerwca 1989. Wiedeń, Austria._**

 ** _—_** _Croy! Muggle!_

 _Do jadalni głównego, wiedeńskiego oddziału Europejskiej Szkoły Magicznych Arcysztuk wbiegła ubrana w eleganckie szaty jedenastolatka i niemal stratowała swoich przyjaciół. Starsza uczennica spojrzała na nią z naganą._

 _— No nareszcie! — Przyjaciółka poprawiła jej szatę. — Gdzie byłaś, myślałam już, że nie zdążymy…_

 _— Bo nie zdążymy — przerwała jej szybko._

 _— Jak to? — Po raz pierwszy odezwał się stojący obok, ciemnowłosy chłopak._

 _— Asmodeusz zniknął, nie mogę go znaleźć. Szukałam wszędzie i nawet spytałam skrzaty!_

 _Wśród przyjaciół zapadła cisza. Wiedzieli, że za godzinę pod szkołą pojawią się niektórzy rodzice, a reszta uczniów zostanie zabrana przez dwa autobusy. Jeden na dworzec w Paryżu, a drugi w Berlinie, skąd rozjadą się do swoich krajów, odbywając kilkugodzinną lekcję mugoloznawstwa._

 _— Gdzieś przecież musi być — powiedziała Croyance. — Nie mógł tak po prostu zniknąć._

 _— Sprawdzałaś wszędzie? — spytał Tom. — W szafie? Pod łóżkiem?_

 _— Sprawdzałam. Nigdzie go nie ma. Zupełnie jakby ktoś potraktował go zaklęciem kameleona._

 _Cała trójka zerknęła po sobie. Tom i Croy zdenerwowani, a Cassie podejrzliwie._

 _— Zdjęliśmy z niego to zaklęcie, prawda?_

 _— Nie jestem pewien..._

 _— Croy? Pamiętasz?_

 _— Chyba został pod wpływem zaklęcia._

 _— RZUCILIŚCIE NA MOJEGO KOTA ZAKLĘCIE KAMELEONA?! — wydarła się Cassiopeia. — Czemu ja nic o tym nie wiem?_

 _Do trójki przyjaciół podeszła drobna dziewczyna, Margaret, i jej przyjaciółka — Klara._

 _— Co się stało?_

 _— Nie wiemy, gdzie jest Asmodeusz, a ci inteligentni inaczej, wczoraj rzucili na niego zaklęcie kameleona!_

 _— Ojej, nie denerwuj się tak — powiedziała Klara. — Przecież pomożemy wam szukać._

 _— Właśnie — dodała La Rage i wykonała kilka szybkich ruchów palców, przez które uniosła się w powietrze. — Ej, ludzie! — Poprzez salę rozniósł się wzmocniony głos. — Zaginął kot. Koloru nie ma żadnego, bo został potraktowany kameleonem. Dla znalazcy nagroda, a jako, że to kot Snape, to radziłabym ruszyć leniwe tyłki._

 _— La Rage! Jesteś cudowna. Ale czy to na pewno nam pomoże?_

 _Pomogło, bo dzięki tak donośnemu ogłoszeniu, do poszukiwań włączyli się też nauczyciele. Kot został znaleziony w ciągu pół godziny, więc żadne opóźnienie nie groziło nikomu._

 **Czasy współczesne: 22 czerwca 1996. Wiedeń, Austria**

Niedługo potem dołączyły do grona innych absolwentów, czekając na to, aż otworzą się drzwi sali, na której miał odbyć się bal. Na twarzy Croyance nie było widać nawet śladu poprzedniej niechęci, natomiast Cassie zdenerwowana dołączyła do La Rage z przodu grupy, posyłając przyjaciołom tęskne spojrzenie, chociaż przecież nie stali tak daleko.

Rozejrzała się. Już w czasie jej małego projektu realizowanego z La Rage zorientowała się, że w tym roku jakąś esmowską edukację kończy bardzo wielu ludzi. W końcu zgromadzili się tutaj absolwenci wszystkich placówek oraz ci, którzy uczęszczali tylko na kilka kursów, na przykład balet albo mugolski program nauczania. Łącznie były to ponad trzy setki uczniów z różnych kultur i środowisk, z różnych grup. Stanęła bliżej La Rage.

— Co jest, trema?

— Przecież umiem chodzić. — Przewróciła oczami. — Po prostu szkoła wydaje się taka… Mniej nasza.

— Spokojnie, jeszcze jutro zakończenie i będziemy mieli tydzień na nacieszenie się nią. — Prymuska wyciągnęła rękę i objęła ramieniem barki koleżanki.

— Tylko tydzień, ciężko uwierzyć, prawda?

La Rage tylko pokiwała głową. Drzwi otworzyły się niemal w tym samym momencie.

— …przedstawiam tegorocznych absolwentów Europejskiej Szkoły Magicznych Arcysztuk!

Wkroczyły na salę ramię w ramię, objęte, zupełnie tak jak na ucztę powitalną, choć wtedy znały się ledwie z autokaru. I teraz, choć nigdy nie nazywały się przyjaciółkami, a różniło je znacznie więcej niż łączyło.

Oślepiło je światło, ogłuszyła wrzawa i aplauz, ale szły przed siebie, wiedząc, że mają się zatrzymać dopiero przed wicedyrektorką, pełniącą teraz również funkcję dyrektora, ku ogólnej rozpaczy, choć nie z jej powodu, a raczej ogólnej sympatii, jaką darzony był Abraxas Malfoy. Najbardziej smutna była jednak Cassiopeia, chcąca by ze szkołą pożegnał ją jej dziadek.

Wszyscy weszli do ogromnej sali, wykorzystywanej właściwie tylko do oficjalnych uroczystości, która bez problemu mogła pomieścić ten tysiąc gości. A może nawet więcej… Cassie nie chciało się nad tym myśleć. Poczuła rękę Toma na swojej łopatce i odwróciła się lekko. Dostali mikrofony od swojej opiekunki.

— Niech rozpocznie się bal.

Uniosła mikrofon, czekając, aż reszta rocznika, przynajmniej tego z klas artystycznych, dobierze się w ustalone pary. A potem zaczęła śpiewać równocześnie z La Rage, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że za tydzień już nie będzie widziała tych ludzi każdego dnia.

— A teraz czas na taniec ojca i córki — powiedziała Margaret, gdy skończyły śpiewać i wszyscy zrobili trochę więcej miejsca na środku.

Cassie odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Croy, ale ta tylko się uśmiechnęła. Chwilę potem, Snape'ówna stała w ramionach swojego ojca i czekała, aż szkolna orkiestra, pozbawiona już jej rówieśników, zacznie grać. Kątem oka zobaczyła, jak ojciec Toma wyciąga jej przyjaciółkę na parkiet. Uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na poważnego Severusa Snape'a. Człowieka, który od dawna nie był wymuszonym wujem, a w kilku uderzeniach serca stał się ukochanym ojcem.

— Kocham cię, tato — powiedziała coś, co mówiła zdecydowanie za rzadko.

Jeden walc dalej, przy jej boku pojawił się Draco.

— Ojciec mówi, że jest następny — powiedział na wstępie i bez pardonu przyciągnął ją do siebie.

— Draco… — jęknęła z rezygnacją.

— Nie wymigasz się.

— Nie mam zamiaru, ale…

Gdzieś tam zobaczyła specyficzne, czerwone włosy i drugie, równie niezwykłe, niemal białe.

— W porządku — dokończyła, przytulając się do brata i pozwalając prowadzić bez zbędnego myślenia.

Trzy tańce potem, po zatańczeniu z wujem Lucjuszem i ojcem Toma, i z samym Tomem, w końcu dorwała się do przyjaciółki.

— I jak?

— W porządku — odpowiedziała, układając swoją dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciółki. Ta zrobiła to samo, bo przecież żadna z nich nie miała ochoty udawać faceta. Chwilę potem, humory obu z nich były już bardzo dobre, choć nie tańczyły ze sobą wcale zbyt długo, w końcu lądując w przedziwnej zgrai ludzi, która po prostu nie chciała się rozstawać i postanowiła tańczyć i śpiewać aż padną.

— Umieram, La Rage… Zostaw mnie!

Cassiopeia sądziła, że nadeszła jej godzina, ale nieco już pijana Margaret najwyraźniej miała zupełnie inne zdanie.

— Ale ty musisz ze mną zaśpiewać!

— Jutro będę śpiewać, zostaw mnie, chcę iść na schody i się trochę przespać…

— NIE MOŻESZ SPAĆ!

— Niby dlaczemu? — spytała, a ze zmęczenia skleiły jej się słowa dlaczego i czemu.

— Zaśnięcie na balu przynosi pecha — odparła pomagająca przyjaciółce Klara, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem. Spojrzenie Cassie jasno mówiło, co ona o tym sądzi.

— No dobrze, nie zasnę, w końcu zostały jeszcze tylko dwie godziny… Ale nie zaśpiewam. Gardło już mnie boli od śpiewania.

— Ale musisz zaśpiewać ZE MNĄ.

— Śpiewałam z tobą już dwa razy, La Rage!

— Musisz trzeci.

Rozejrzała się.

— Chciałabym… Ale Vice nie śpiewał jeszcze ani razu. Ani z tobą, ani z kimś innym, ani samemu.

Oczy La Rage rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej.

— _Biedny Vice —_ pomyślała Cassie, ale było już za późno, by go uratować, a zresztą była też zbyt zmęczona na takie poświęcenie.

— VICENC, KOCHANIE!

Pobiegła w stronę najmłodszego z absolwentów. Cassie pokręciła głową, a Klara pobiegła za przyjaciółką.

— Dawno nie widziałam pijanej La Rage — stwierdziła Croyance, przysiadająca się do przyjaciółki.

— No, będzie jakieś pół roku. Padam na pysk, kochanie.

— A ja już nawet nie wiem na co, wszystko mnie boli i nie wiem, co jest czym — jęknęła Croyance, kładąc na kolanach przyjaciółki. — Jak my się jutro obudzimy…

— Tak jak zawsze, Croy, tak, jak zawsze.

 **22 czerwca 1996  
** **Hogwart, Szkocja**

Tego dnia w Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie panował ogromny rozgardiasz. Wczoraj odbyła się uczta pożegnalna, dzisiaj uczniowie już tylko mieli zjeść śniadanie i od razu pójść na pociąg, by wyjechać do domów. Oczywiście, młodzież rzadko przejmowała się pakowaniem odpowiednio wcześnie i teraz niektórzy uczniowie biegali od przyjaciela do przyjaciela, na niektórych wrzeszcząc, próbując zlokalizować swoje zaginione rzeczy.

Ginewrze Weasley nie przeszkadzał jednak hałas, bardziej nuda. Spakowała wszystkie swoje rzeczy i teraz czytała gazetę z zeszłego tygodnia, którą znalazła na stole Gryfonów. Był to typowy czarodziejski szmatławiec, odpowiednik kolorowych magazynów mugoli. Już jego tytuł: „Czar Plotek" zdradzał tematykę. Ginny jednak nie przeszkadzały artykuły niskich lotów, niektóre nawet były całkiem interesujące, a inne dotyczyły osób znanych z bycia tego, że są bogate. Jak ten poniżej.

 **Wertus na bruku?!**

 _Nicholas Wertus nie zapłacił za egzaminy swojej córki!_

Ogromny skandal wstrząsnął społeczeństwem magicznej Francji. Jeden z najbogatszych czarodziejów świata, Nicholas Wertus (pozycja szesnasta na niezależnej liście bogaczy magazynu Wardwell), nie zapłacił za egzaminy swojej córki, Croyance Wertus. Sytuacja była dramatyczna, bo poinformował o tym szkołę… Już po fakcie, gdy dziewczyna bez problemu zaliczyła wszystkie przedmioty. Zostawił więc ją bez dyplomu lub z ogromnym długiem, bo na stypendium było za późno. Jak donoszą nasze źródła, opłatę konieczną do ukończenia szkoły, uiściła przyjaciółka panny jeszcze-Wertus: Cassiopeia Snape, przyszła głowa rodziny Black. Croy otrzyma więc świadectwo jak i inni absolwenci Europejskiej Szkoły Magicznych Arcysztuk, w przedostatnią sobotę czerwca tego roku.

 **Co skłoniło Nicholasa Wertusa do tak drastycznego czynu?**

Rzecznik pana Nicholasa odmawia udzielenia informacji na temat motywacji swojego pracodawcy. Jedyne, co mogliśmy od niego usłyszeć, było oficjalne oświadczenie:

 _„Croyance Wertus jest już pełnoletnia, co oznacza pełnię odpowiedzialności za swoje życie, w tym edukację. Nie widzę potrzeby, by winą za to niedopatrzenie obarczać jej ojca."_

Lakoniczna wypowiedź rozpętała burzę spekulacji. Czy to tylko brutalne metody wychowawcze, sposób na skłonienie dziecka do podjęcia samodzielnego życia… Czy może zapowiedź całkowitego odcięcia się od młodszej potomkini? Przypomnijmy, że starsza siostra dziewczyny, Espoir Lemaire, mieszkała w rodzinnym domu aż do dnia ślubu i do dzisiaj spędza tam sporo czasu.

Nie wiadomo, kiedy konkretnie Croyance, lub jak nazywają ją przyjaciele: Croy, straciła przychylność rodziny, choć jak przypominają niektórzy, już rok temu spędziła w rodzinnej rezydencji ledwie tydzień wakacji, resztę czasu poświęcając przyjaciołom. Być może już wtedy atmosfera była napięta.

Spekuluje się, że powodem mogła być przyjaźń Croyance z Cassie Snape, mistrzynią czarnej magii. Rodzina Wertus znana jest natomiast ze swojego umiłowania tradycji i przywiązania do dziedzictwa białej magii i choć Croy zdobyła tytuł mistrza w tej dziedzinie, to mogło nie wystarczyć. Z drugiej strony, anonimowe źródło donosi, że z Cassiopeią Black przyjaźniła się już od początku szkoły.

 **Co dalej?**

Jeśli ojciec wydziedziczy Croyance, ta zostanie z niczym, choć możliwe, że uda jej się wywalczyć prawo do minimalnego zasiłku finansowego. Raczej pewnym pozostaje, że matka również wyprze się córki, pozostając wierną mężowi.

Z dobrych źródeł wiemy jednak, że przyjaciółka nie zostawi jej na lodzie.

Wychodzi na to, że Croyance nie ma się o co martwić. Jeśli utraci nazwisko Wertus, zyska znacznie starsze i bardziej związane z magią: Black. Pytanie pozostaje, na jakiej drodze je uzyska. Czyżby szykował nam się kolejny, kontrowersyjny ślub tego sezonu? [Zobacz: Rosyjska magnatka poślubia charłaka! Czar Plotek, 04/95]

Amanda :)

Ginny pokręciła głową, odwracając stronę i nawet pozwoliła sobie skomentować głośniej niż w myślach:

— Co za skur…

— Ginny! — Na jej nieszczęście obok niej usiadła właśnie Hermiona. — Jak możesz?

— Ale Hermiono, ten człowiek nie zapłacił córce za egzaminy, bo przyjaźni się z kimś, kto mu się nie podoba.

— Och, nie! — Hermiona wyglądała na szczerze przerażoną perspektywą nieukończenia szkoły. — I co?

— Przyjaciółka za nią zapłaciła.

— Też bym za ciebie zapłaciła — obiecała Hermiona, szukając wzrokiem czegoś na stole.

— Obawiam się, że nie byłoby cię stać na własne, a co dopiero na moje.

— Och, przecież wiesz, o co mi chodziło.

Przyjaciółki spojrzały na siebie i się uśmiechnęły.

— Co czytasz?

Lavender Brown pojawiła się jakby znikąd i spojrzała przez ramię na artykuł czytany wcześniej przez Ginny.

— To nieaktualne ploty. W nowym numerze już podali informacje, że laska ogłosiła swoje zaręczyny. Z mężczyzną. Podobno pół esmy jest zaproszone, bardzo im zazdroszczę, to będzie musiało być wielkie…

Natłok gadania Lavender zapobiegła jakaś szara trzecioroczna, mówiąc: — Wcale nie.

— Co?

— Wcale nie zaprosili pół Esmy. Tylko swoich znajomych z roku i drugą La Rage, i kilku, ale tylko kilku, z innych roczników. Łącznie chyba miej niż czterdzieści osób, może nawet mniej niż trzydzieści. I dwadzieścia z rodziny. I to tylko na oficjalny bankiet w swoim domu, sam ślub ma się odbyć tylko ze świadkami.

— A ty skąd to niby wiesz?

— Należę do grupy baletowej. — Dziewczynka wróciła do swojej kanapki.

— No nic, i tak im zazdroszczę. A ty, Parvati? Co sądzisz?

Ginny i Hermiona przewróciły oczami. Tylko te dwie mogły się tak bardzo ekscytować ślubem nieznanej im dziewczyny.

o.o.o

Kiedy nadszedł dzień zakończenia roku szkolnego, a tym samym czas odejścia ze szkoły, wszystko wydawało się takie samo jak zwykle. A mimo to, idąc korytarzami, ostatni raz w tym roku szkolnym kierując się do Wielkiej Sali, wraz z Harrym, Ronem i Neville'em, Hermiona czuła, że coś się zmieniło. Rozglądała się we wszystkie strony, uśmiechała do obrazów i próbowała zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów. I nawet, kiedy dosiadała się do Ginny, uważnie oglądała wszystkie twarze, nie tylko ludzi ze swojego domu, ale także innych.

— Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już koniec — westchnęła, gdy plotkujące Parvati i Lavender znalazły sobie miejsce w pewnym oddaleniu od nich. — Nawet po wczorajszej uczcie pożegnalnej.

— Daj spokój, Hermiono, przecież wrócisz tu za rok, nie? — powiedziała Ginny, a potem upiła łyk kawy.

— Tyle, że to będzie już zupełnie inny rok.

— Nie przesadzaj. Ważne, że tu wrócimy — stwierdził Harry i tak jak Ron nałożył sobie wielką porcję jajecznicy. — I ważne, że w przyszłym roku nie będzie Umbridge.

— Jak myślicie, kto nas będzie uczył?

— Ktokolwiek to będzie, nie może być gorszy od tej jędzy — stwierdziła Ginny.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie wypowiedziałaś tych słów w złą godzinę — mruknęła Hermiona, nalewając sobie trochę herbaty.

Dalsze śniadanie minęło we względnym spokoju. Tu i ówdzie dało się dostrzec tegorocznych absolwentów, którzy żegnali się ze sobą. Wszyscy, którzy mieli znajomych i przyjaciół również się z nimi teraz żegnali, jak gdyby nie mogli się odnaleźć wśród ludzi na dworcu.

Z Wielkiej Sali wyszli już wraz Luną, która dołączyła do nich i od razu zaczęła rozmawiać z dziewczynami na wesołe, pogodne tematy, poprawiając humor właściwie wszystkim. A kiedy podeszli do powozu, wręczyła wszystkim jakieś dziwne okulary.

— Można przez nie zobaczyć nargle — powiedziała i zaczęła czytać najnowsze wydanie Żonglera.

Cała reszta spojrzała na siebie ze zdumieniem.

— Tak właściwie, to co robią nargle? — spytała Hermiona.

— Kradną ludziom rzeczy — wyjaśniła Luna.

Każdy założył swoją parę.

— Widzę jednego — powiedziała Ginny. — Czy one wyglądają trochę jak... muszki?

Jej rówieśniczka przytaknęła.

— Super.

— Ja tam nic nie widzę — powiedziała Hermiona.

— Bo żeby je zobaczyć, trzeba w nie uwierzyć — wyjaśniła cierpliwie dziewczyna.

— Tak jak we wróżki w Piotrusiu Panu? — zdziwiła się Gryfonka.

Luna nie odpowiedziała, zaczyna w jeden z artykułów, który musiał być dla niej wyjątkowo ciekawy.

— Co to jest Piotruś Pan? I o jakie wróżki chodzi? — spytał Neville.

— Taka mugolska bajka… Trzeba było uwierzyć, by wróżka mogła latać.

Kiedy pół godziny później znajdowali się w pociągu zmierzającym do Londynu, tylko Ron zdjął swoje okulary, twierdząc, że nargle nic mu nie ukradną, więc nie musi ich widzieć.

— Skąd wiesz, że nic ci nie zabiorą? — spytał Neville.

— Stąd, że nie mam nic, co mogłyby uznać za warte kradzieży.

Większość podróży minęła im na graniu w Eksplodującego Durnia, a przynajmniej Neville'owi, Ronowi i Ginny. Harry siedział i sprawdzał, czy którekolwiek z nich nie oszukuje. Luna dalej czytała czasopismo, a Hermiona jakąś książkę o runach. Tylko co jakiś czas zerkała na Pottera, by sprawdzić czy wszystko z nim w porządku. W końcu nie wytrzymała i nachyliła się ku niemu, żeby spytać:

— Wszystko w porządku?

Ten tylko kiwnął głową i dopiero, kiedy dwójka Gryfonów pomagała oczyścić się Ginny z mazi, odpowiedział:

— Po prostu za nim tęsknię.

Słowa te wypowiedziane były cicho, tak, że tylko Hermiona i Luna mogły je usłyszeć. Gryfonka złapała go ukradkiem za dłoń i pogrążyła się w dalej lekturze.

Reszta podróży minęła im normalnie, na graniu w planszówki, rozmawianiu o innych uczniach, planowaniu wakacji i tylko to, że tym razem nie mieli żadnego spotkania z Malfoyem, trochę ich zdziwiło. Ale była to miła odmiana, nikt nie narzekał.

 **Równocześnie: Wiedeń, Austria**

Młoda Snape'ówna podeszła do okna i odebrała od Belzebuba list zaadresowany do niej tym samym, niewyraźnym charakterem pisma, który towarzyszył jej życiu od lat. Rozdarła lak i wyjęła pergamin.

— Kochana córeczko... — przeczytała i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Listy dostawała od dziecka, bardzo wiele z nich dostała, ale na palcach jednej ręki może zliczyć, ile z nich zaczynało się w ten sposób.

 _Violet Alley, 22 czerwca 1996_

 _Kochana córeczko,_

 _teraz pamiętam już tylko jeden dzień, którego bałem się bardziej niźli dzisiejszego._

 _To było prawie osiem lat temu. Odprowadziłem Cię wtedy na peron i patrzyłem, jak znikasz w pociągu do Francji, już w przejściu siejąc zamęt dookoła._

 _Wiedziałem oczywiście, że sobie doskonale poradzisz, prędzej obawiałem się o każdego, kto wszedłby Ci w drogę. O Ciebie… O Ciebie nie musiałem, od zawsze byłaś przebojową i pewną siebie osobą, a na dodatek zostałaś doskonale przygotowana. Na pewno pamiętasz, jak Narcyza kazała Ci w kółko powtarzać wszystko, co według niej było istotne. Często przewracałaś oczami i po prostu mówiłaś jej, żeby się nie martwiła i ciągle marudziłaś. Ale tak naprawdę chłonęłaś każde jej słowo. Jesteś bystra, na pewno zauważyłaś mnie, gdy obserwowałem, jak – w domniemanej samotności – powtarzałaś wszystko, co ciotka i wuj Ci przekazali. Po raz pierwszy nie czułem się tylko dumnym z Ciebie, ale też zaszczyconym — pozwoliłaś mi siebie obserwować, gdy sama przed sobą przyznawałaś się do strachu przed nowym miejscem. Nie wiem, czy byłaś świadoma, jak bardzo pomagało mi to wtedy. Bo najbardziej bałem się, że stracę Twoje zaufanie i przestanę Ci być potrzebny. Więc wtedy, gdy mogłem posłuchać twojego cichego głosu i powierzanych Asmodeuszowi tajemnic, obawy odchodziły na bok._

 _Teraz boję się, że stary ojciec przestanie Ci już być potrzebny na dobre. Odbierasz dzisiaj dyplom, pełen najlepszych not, i stajesz się samodzielna. Nie czułem tego tak bardzo aż do balu, zrozumiałem wtedy, że w zasadzie już niedługo wyprowadzisz się na dobre i nie wrócisz ani na święta ani na wakacje. To już nie będą tylko noce u Marley i Draco czy długie wieczory spędzone z Croyance i Tomem._

 _Nie zauważyłem, kiedy stałaś się dorosłą, młodą kobietą pełną pasji i talentów. Gdy dorastałaś, czułem się dumnym, zwykle temu uczuciu towarzyszyła złość, ale nigdy nie sądziłem, że ten czas minie tak szybko._

 _Minął._

 _Pozostaje mi mieć nadzieję, że znajdziesz czas dla swojego starego ojca, który lata temu zabrał Cię do domu. Na pewno wiesz, że nigdy nie żałowałem tej decyzji, choć wcześniej miałem wątpliwości. Kocham Cię i nic tego nie zmieni, bo nie ma rzeczy, której nie byłbym w stanie Ci wybaczyć._

 _Bądź bezpieczna, moja kochana Cassiopeio._

 _Tatuś_

 _PS Zostaw mi chociaż Asmodeusza_

— Chciałbyś — prychnęła cicho, gdy skończyła czytać, a potem złożyła list i schowała z powrotem do koperty. Powtarzała sobie w myślach, że rozpłakać się może dopiero w nocy albo najlepiej już za tydzień, w domu. Na razie musi się cieszyć ostatnimi dniami i swoimi wynikami.

— Mam ci odnaleźć szkatułkę? — powiedziała Croy, leżąc na łóżku i „chłonąc pokój", co od kilku dni robiła codziennie.

— Nie, dam go Marley, bo szkatułkę już gdzieś wcisłam. Gdzie jest Asmo?

Croyance usiadła i zrobiła najdziwniejszą minę, jaką Cassie kiedykolwiek widziała na jej twarzy.

— Tylko nie to samo... — jęknęła, rozglądając się dookoła pokoju. — Czekaj. Marley go zabrała wczoraj.

— Ach... — Cassiopeia odetchnęła z ulgą. — Już się bałam, że będzie jak po drugim roku.

— Daj spokój, prawie zawału dostałam, na samą myśl.

— Teraz miałybyśmy tydzień na szukanie — powiedziała Cassie, znów się uśmiechając. — Ruszaj tę starą dupę, za niedługo powinnyśmy być już na swoich miejscach. W tym momencie zasłony przekroczył Tom.

— Twoja rodzina już jest, Cassie. I moja też.

— Robią jakieś kursy wchodzenia zawsze w odpowiednim momencie? — Dziewczyna spytała bardziej Croyance niż jego.

— Chciałabym wiedzieć, Ces, jeśli robią.

Croyance wstała z łóżka z widoczną niechęcią i narzuciła na siebie szatę wierzchnią szkoły.

— To wszystko wasze? — Tom wskazał z przerażeniem na popakowane kufry.

— A czyje ma być? — spytała Cassiopeia, przenosząc zegarek z szyi na rękę, już któryś raz dzisiaj zmieniała zdanie, co do tego, gdzie powinien się znaleźć.

— A ty masz niby mnie?

— Jakąś… Połowę tego.

— No widzisz, a nas jest dwie — podsumowała Croyance, poprawiając jeszcze przez lustrem tiarę i włosy.

— Mam nadzieję, że można je zmniejszyć, inaczej ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić Dracona radzącemu z nimi sobie samemu.

— Odrobina wysiłku mu nie zaszkodzi. — Uśmiechnęła się Cassie, wychodząc.

— Tylko jednego nie da się zmniejszyć — uspokoiła go Croyance, łapiąc za rękę i prowadząc w ślad za przyjaciółką.

o.o.o

Marley Malfoy weszła do największej sali swojej szkoły z pewną obawą i dłonią mocno zaciśniętą na dłoni jej brata. To Cassie kończyła dzisiaj naukę i mogła nazywać się absolwentką, ale również ona wiedziała, że do tej szkoły już nie wróci, nie na tych samych zasadach, nie w pełnym wymiarze. Rodzice chcieli mieć nad nią większą, rodzinną kontrolę, a od kiedy Abraxas Malfoy był w szpitalu, Hogwart stał się lepszą opcją, ze względu na wujka. Nie mogła się kłócić, zresztą szkoła bez siostry gdzieś w pobliżu nie byłaby za pewne tym samym. A w Hogwarcie będzie miała przynajmniej brata.

Spojrzała w prawo, na Draco i złapała go za dłoń. Tak zawsze było lepiej.

— Sisi!

Nagle została objęta z tyłu przez jakiś rozpędzony obiekt, który prawie spowodował wywrotkę. Odwróciła się i przytuliła siostrę, a po przekazaniu jej bratu, również Croyance. Po tej nie było widać, jak trudny okres trwa właśnie w jej życiu. Wydawała się taka jak zawsze, ale Marley wiedziała, że to tylko gra dla świata, a gdy tylko będą z Cassie same, znów się rozsypie.

— Kończycie dzisiaj szkołę, co?

Do rodziny Malfoyów i Snape'ów dołączył pan Muggle. Dobrze zbudowany, no cóż, mugol, którego już drugi syn miał stać się absolwentem tej drogiej szkoły.

— Dzień dobry! — Młodsze pokolenie ucieszyło się na jego widok.

— Wielka sprawa — podsumował mężczyzna krótko.

— Tato, tutaj. — Jeden z jego starszych synów zawołał go. — Daj im spokój, będziesz miał jeszcze czas na ich męczenie!

Mężczyzna zrobił śmieszną minę i odszedł do swojej rodziny, pozdrowiony urwanymi skinieniami głowy. Malfoyowie szanowali ludzi, którzy potrafili mnożyć swój majątek, a Severus nawet gdyby miał coś przeciwko panu Muggle, musiałby ulec swojej córce.

— Pokażesz nam nasze miejsca? — Lucjusz spytał Cassiopeię.

— Oczywiście, proszę za mną.

Posadziła swoich bliskich w jednym z pierwszych rzędów, w którym otrzymała nie tylko własne miejsca — zwiększoną ilość ze względu na bycie uczestnikiem głównego programu — ale również te należące do Croyance. Dzięki czemu zmieściła zarówno tatę, ale też i brata, i siostrę, i wujka Lucjusza, i ciocię Narcyzę. Czekały też miejsca Riddle'a, ciocię Acrimonię i jej męża Duiliusa. I jeszcze zostały dwa wolne miejsca. I bardzo dobrze, bo z rodziny Croy pojawiła się Espoir Lemaire z czteroletnią córeczką, choć w ostatniej chwili, gdy dziewczęta siedziały już na swoich miejscach i czekały na rozpoczęcie uroczystości. Wyszła również tuż przed zakończeniem.

Czternaście minut później, gdy obecnie pełniąca rolę dyrektora kobieta, mała ogłosić najlepszego ucznia i poprosić go o mowę oraz wymienienie wyróżnionych, światła zgasły.

— …Co się dzieje? — spytała.

— Wszystko jest pod kontrolą — zapewnił głos należący do Cassie.

— Czemu mnie nie dziwi, kto za tym stoi?

— To już ostatni raz, pani profesor — obiecała La Rage.

Marley aż otworzyła usta, widząc, jak orkiestra podświetla się, a na miejsce dyrygenta wchodzi Andzia, niska i bardzo żywiołowa blondynka, której szalonych ruchów będzie brakować im na przyszłych koncertach. Cassiopeia stanęła na scenie wyprostowana, uśmiechnęła się, u jej boku stała La Rage, a u boku tej Tom. Za nimi stanął cały rocznik programu podstawowego (inaczej zwanego głównym) i co najmniej dwudziestka z różnych programów artystycznych. A z krzeseł wstali dosłownie wszyscy absolwenci. Najwyraźniej projekt, nad którym Cassie pracowała po nocach z Margaret i o którym nic nie mówiła, wreszcie doczekał się swojego finału.

La Rage uniosła mikrofon, spojrzała dumnie na salę i zaczęła śpiewać. A Marley wcisnęło w krzesło i nie wypuściło aż do końca, do ostatnie głoski wydanej przez cały rocznik, w idealnej synchronizacji.

 **30 czerwca 1996  
** ** _Wiedeń, Austria_**

Na półpiętrze żerdzi, w rogu dotychczas zajmowanym przez Cassiopeię i Croyance, panował rozgardiasz, choć większość rzeczy już dawno została wywieziona przez rodzinę Cassie, a pozostała część schowana była w kufrze. Blackówna jednak zaspała i teraz próbowała ubrać się tak szybko, żeby pobić rekord świata i pojawić się na śniadaniu jak najszybciej.

Gdy wpadła do jadalni, tak bardzo opustoszałej, stolik „jej ekipy", a zarazem jedyny zajęty, rozbrzmiał śmiechem.

— Nawet na ostatnie śniadanie musiałaś się spóźnić?

— Och, no przecież znacie mnie już osiem lat. — Przewróciła oczami i opadła na miejsce obok Croyance.

— Wymieszałam ci serek z miodem — poinformowała.

— O, dzięki. — Nałożyła oferowaną pychotę na chleb i rozejrzała się. — Chcę jeszcze twoją pastę z makrelą, La Rage, o, i to wygląda pysznie, Merith i…

I chociaż brzmiało to okropnie, faktycznie zjadła wszystko, co wpadło w jej oko. Jak i zresztą reszta.

— Jestem tak pełna, że nie mogę oddychać — powiedziała Klara, co doskonale obrazowało ich ostatnie w tej szkole śniadanie.

— Wiecie co? — zaczęła ich opiekunka, tuż po pojawieniu się w stołówce. — Sądzę, że po waszym wyjeździe, nasz budżet sporo odpocznie. Zaoszczędzimy na jedzeniu.

Wszyscy się roześmiali, choć niektórzy nieco niemrawo przez przejedzenie.

— Poważnie, proponuję przejść na dietę, bo za kilka miesięcy będziecie okrągli jak piłki bez naszych treningów — poradziła im, puszczając oczko. — Za piętnaście minut widzę was na dziedzińcu.

Widziała ich już po pięciu, ale zgodnie z tradycją podeszłą dopiero o dziesiątej, jak co roku.

— Widzimy się tutaj w tej roli ostatni raz — zaczęła — ale to nie znaczy, że nie macie na siebie uważać, jak co roku. Wielu z was ma wrócić tutaj na kursy, egzaminy… I każdy z was może w każdej chwili zwrócić się do mnie lub któregoś z moich kolegów, z każdym problemem lub pomysłem. — Początek na razie brzmiał jak mowa z przyjęcia ich do szkoły, ale już dalsze słowa brzmiały tak, jak wszyscy pamiętali. — Podzielicie się teraz na dwa autokary, jeden jadący do Francji, drugi do Berlina, pozostałych żegnam już teraz.

Tylko Tom odszedł od grupy, ale tak naprawdę po prostu zatrzymał się kilkanaście kroków dalej i słuchał.

— W autokarze macie zachowywać się grzecznie, to ostatnie momenty, gdy wolno używać wam magii. W pociągach panuje bezwzględny zakaz, przypominam, że jedziecie wraz z mugolami. Czy ktoś nie wie, kto jest opiekunem jego kraju?

Wszystkie ręce podniosły się w górę. Kobieta westchnęła i wymieniła opiekunów, choć wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, że to tylko sposób na przedłużenie tego, co każdego roku uczniowie próbują skrócić — odprawy przed wyjazdem na wakacje. Sęk w tym, że kiedy jedzie się na wakacje, z których już się nie wraca do szkoły, to człowiek wcale nie chce wyjeżdżać.

Cassie słuchała, trzymając Croyance za rękę, a potem pomachały Tomowi i razem wsiadły do autokaru. Ostatni raz w życiu, pierwszy raz mając tak dużo miejsca i nie musząc przepychać się, by znaleźć jakieś wolne obok siebie. I pierwszy raz w życiu Croy nie została odebrana z przystanku, tylko wsiadła z nią do pociągu, a w Londynie na nie obie czekał jej ojciec, Severus Snape.

Pierwszy raz w życiu, Cassie nie cieszyła się z powrotu do rodzinnego domu, bo nie chciała wyjeżdżać ze szkoły, jej drugiego domu.

* * *

[1] 蓮花 – wedle tłumacza google to „kwiat lotosu". Niestety, chińskiego „uczyłam się" ledwie z pół roku, na dodatek ten cudzysłów został tu użyty bardzo świadomie, bo to jego bardzo właściwie miejsce ;)

[2] „Nundu jest wschodnioafrykańskim zwierzęciem, przez niektórych uważanym za najgroźniejsze stworzenie na świecie. Ten gigantyczny lampart, który mimo swych rozmiarów porusza się bezszelestnie i którego oddech sprowadza zarazę mogącą uśmiercić całą wioskę, jeszcze nigdy nie został pokonany przez grupę liczącą mniej niż stu wyszkolonych czarodziejów. Klasyfikacja MM: XXXXX", według Newta Skamandra.


End file.
